Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti
by uciha athrun
Summary: Kesalahan dimasa lalu membuat seorang sasuke merasa sangat bersalah akan seseseorang, tapi saat dirinya telah mengetahui dimana keberadaan orang itu, diapun kemudian bertekat untuk menebus semua hal yang dia lewatkan dimasa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya sih T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.

Don't like don't read

Disebuah klub malam yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha, telihat seorang pemuda yang memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam pekat dan memakai celana hitam pula, sekarang sedang duduk disudut tempat khusus yang bertuliskan Vvip dengan temannya berambut merah yang sedari tadi matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat kearah kerumunan lantai dansa yang dihuni oleh puluhan para pengunjung klub malam itu. Sedang temannya yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang hanya terfokus pada minuman keras yang ada ditangannya.

"Oi Sasuke kau ini mengincar yang mana ?, sedari tadi kau hanya minum saja, cepat katakan kau mau yang mana aku tidak mau jika aku bersaing denganmu" ucap pria berambut merah dengan pria disebelahnya yang memiliki nama Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya hanya tetap diam tak berkata sambil meneguk minumannya. Merasa kesal karena dia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, pria berambut merah itu pun kemudian merebut gelas yang sekarang sedang dipegang Sasuke agar dirinya mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa denganmu cepat berikan padaku" ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba merebut gelas yang sedang direbut oleh temannya.

"Cepat katakan kau mau yang mana ?" tanyanya lagi yang kemudian gelas yang direbutnya akhirnya berhasil direbut kembali oleh Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting pilihkan aku yang cantik" ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kembali acara minumnya.

"Okelah kalau begitu, akan kutaklukan dua wanita sekaligus malam ini satu untukku satu untukmu dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, kalau tidak berhasil jangan pangil aku Gaara sang penakluk" ucap pria berambut merah yang bernama Gaara dengan penuh rasa bangga atas julukan yang sekarang dia sandang. Sedang Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan hanya bergumam singkat sambil meneguk minumannya lagi.

.

.

Benar saja akan ucapan Gaara barusan karena tidak lebih dari 10 menit setelah dirinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian menuju lantai dansa, sekarang dia telah kembali dengan dua orang wanita berambut hitam lurus sepunggung dan wanita berambut hitam pendek (Hanya figuran, tidak perlu tau siapa mereka berdua, namanya juga figuran).

Sasuke yang melihat mereka sudah berada dihadapannya langsung beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata, dengan cepat salah satu wanita yang ada disamping Gaara yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang langsung bergerak menuju kesisi samping kanan arah Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, senang bertemu denganmu, takku sangka kau setampan ini" ucap wanita itu dengan nada kecentilan.

Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali duduk untuk menikmati kembali minumannya

.

.

.

Pagi haripun telah tiba Sasuke yang tadinya terlelap dari tidurnyapun kembali membuka matanya untuk memulai kembali aktifitasnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sasukepun kemudian menyingkap selimut yang dia kenakan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk memakai pakainnya yang tergeletak tak beraturan dilantai. Mulai dari celana lalu kemeja dia kenakan dan sampai akhirnya dia memakai sepatu yang berada disamping ranjangnya.

Disaat Sasuke sedang membungkuk untuk memakai sepatunya diatas ranjang, lalu tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Sasuke dapat merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi karena Sasuke sudah dapat menebak siapa yang sekarang memeluknya, maka dirinya membiarkan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah mau pergi" ucap seorang wanita yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh yang masih melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Lalu kita akan bertemu lagi kapan Sasuke-kun ?" lalu diapun menaruh dagunya dipundak kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesahkan acara memakai sepatunya kemudian melepaskan tangan wanita yang sedang memeluknya dan mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Kau sepertinya salah akan mengartikan huhungan ini"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?" tanya wanita itu bingung akan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Setelah aku menghabisan satu malam denganmu maka aku tau akan satu hal penting tentangmu"

"Apa itu ?"

"Kalau kau bukanlah tipeku"

"Apa !"

"Jadi selamat tinggal untukmu, manis" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

"Kurang ajar !" teriak gadis itu mengiringi kepergian Sasuke.

Disaat Sasuke sedang berjalan dilorong kamar hotel untuk keluar, disaat itu pula dia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita dari sebuah kamar yang dia lewati.

"Brengsek !" itulah teriakan yang dia dengar, dan beberapa detik kemudian dari arah pintu yang mengeluarkan suara itu munculah laki-laki berambut merah bernama Gaara.

"Kau sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke datar saat dia menghampiri Gaara dan berjalan bersamanya menuju arah lift dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hn, kau sendiri bagaimana apa kau menikmatinya ?" tanya Gaara sambil menekan angka 1 untuk membawanya kelantai satu hotel ini.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu"

Mendengar itu Gaara langsung dapat mengerti akan perasaan teman baiknya ini. Hidup malam Sasuke bukanlah hidup untuk kesenangan, melainkan hidup untuk berlari akan masa lalu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Sudahlah mungkin lain kali kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan hanya dapat memandang kearah depan pintu lift itu "Tidak, tidak akan ada wanita yang akan sesuai dengan keinginanku untuk menggantikan dirinya" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah pintu lift terbuka.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari hotel tadi diapun kemudian berpisah dengan Gaara yang ingin langsung pergi bekerja diperusahaan milik keluarganya, sedang Sasuke sendiri karena perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi diapun kemudian menuju kearah departmant store yang letaknya didekat hotel itu untuk mencari restoran ataupun cafe yang menyediakan menu makan pagi.

"Maaf tuan mau pesan apa ?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dimeja yang letaknya berada didekat jendela Cafe tersebut.

"Aku memesan menu breakfast saja"

"Lalu minumnya tuan ?"

"Susu putih" pesan Sasuke yang tidak biasa untuk seumuran dirinya. Meskipun begitu ini adalah kebiasaan lama Sasuke yang tidak bisa dia ubah karena sejak kecil sampai dewasa Ibunya telah mencekokinya dengan susu setiap pagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan, aku akan ambilkan pesanan anda" ucap pelayan itu meninggalkan Sasuke menuju arah dapurnya.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanannya Sasuke lantas tidak langsung meninggalkan tempat ini melainkan dia tetap bersantai ditempat itu sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang baru saja dia pesan.

Tapi saat Sasuke sedang asik menikmati kopinya didalam kesendiriannya, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang munculah seorang gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang berjalan kecil dengan kaki kecilnya menuju arah Sasuke sedang duduk.

"Maaf paman, apa aku boleh duduk dikursi itu paman ?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan suara imutnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan dari suara gadis kecil itu kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya kearah gadis kecil yang sedang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mau duduk disana ?" gadis kecil itupun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab akan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Sasuke barusan.

"Bukannya ditempat ini banyak kursi yang kosong, kenapa kau tidak duduk disana saja" ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak mau diganggu dengan acara menyendirinya.

"Tapi paman aku mau duduk ditempat yang terletak didekat jendela"

"Kan masih banyak tempat yang kosong selain disini"

"Tidak ada paman, semuanya sudah penuh, hanya ditempat paman saja yang masih kosong"

Tidak percaya akan perkataan gadis kecil yang ada disampingnya sekarang, Sasukepun kemudian melihat kesemua meja yang letaknya berada didekat jendela dan hasilnya adalah sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis kecil itu yaitu penuh, tidak didepan ataupun dibelakangnya semuanya penuh. Mungkin karena hari ini masih pagi maka dari itu tempat ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang ingin menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Bagaimana paman, apa boleh ?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi setelah melihat Sasuke telah melihat kesekeliling tempat itu.

Melihat tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk mencegah gadis kecil itu untuk duduk dikursi depannya, ataupun agar dirinya tidak dicap sebagai paman pelit olehnya, gadis kecil itupun kemudian diperbolehkan untuk duduk dikursi yang berada didepannya "Duduklah" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepunggung itupun kemudian dengan gembira mendudukkan dirinya kekursi itu sambil mengucapkan kata ajaib yaitu "Terima kasih paman" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun membalas senyuman gadis kecil itu dengan ikut tersenyum meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

"Kau disini sendirian, mana orang tuamu ?" tanya Sasuke melihat gadis kecil itu berada ditempat ini sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh ayah maupun ibunya.

Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi sedang asik memandangi jalan raya yang ditunjukan oleh jendela cafe itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kaa-sanku tadi sedang pergi sebentar menuju tempat kerjanya untuk suatu alasan, dan aku dititipkan oleh bibi Ten-ten disini"

"Bibi Ten-ten ?"

"Iya bibi Ten-ten, mmm... ah itu dia orangnya" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk kearah seorang wanita yang memiliki model rambut cepol dua yang sedang melayani pelangan disini.

"Oh" ucap Sasuke singkat "Lalu kau tidak berangkat sekolah ?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Paman ini tidak mengerti ucapanku ya"

"Apa" ucap Sasuke sedikit geram akan ucapan gadis kecil itu barusan.

"Sudah kubilangkan Kaa-sanku sedang ada urusan, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendirian"

"Akupun tau kalau Ibumu itu sekarang sedang ada urusan"

"Lalu ?"

"Maksudku kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang mengantarkanmu, misalnya Ayahmu"

"Itu... soalnya aku hanya memiliki Kaa-san sekarang, karena kata Kaa-san Tou-san sekarang sedang berpetualang didunia ini untuk membela kebenaran" ucap gadis kecil itu sedikit berubah espresi wajahnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari akan itu kemudian merasa bersalah dan mulai menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

Puk

"Em" gadis kecil itupun melihat wajah Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Jangan sedih, nanti Ayahmu juga pulang" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum kembali.

"Iya paman"

.

.

Lalu Sasuke yang mencoba kembali untuk menghibur gadis kecil itupun kemudian memesankannya sebuah eskrim yang biasanya disukai anak-anak, Sasukepun waktu kecil juga suka makan eskrim. Dan tepat saja dugaan Sasuke karena wajah gadis kecil itu sekarang kembali ceria, malah kelihatan tambah ceria.

"Dari tadi aku belum tau namamu"

"Namaku Nozumi paman nyam nyam nyam" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tetap memakan eskrimnya.

"Nozumi"

"Iya paman nyam nyam nyam, 7 tahun"

"Apa ?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Umurku 7 tahun paman, pasti paman berikutnya mau menanyakan umurkukan" jelas Nozumi akan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau ini pintar sekali ya"

"Jelas dong paman, akukan anaknya Kaa-san" ucapnya bangga sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Ya ya ya ya" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya.

Melihat Nozumi makan dengan lahapnya tanpa memperhatikan mulutnya yang belepotan eskrim, Sasukepun hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah itu.

"Hm... kau ini lucu sekali"

"Apa paman ?" tanya Nozumi bingung.

"Lihat wajahmu itu belepotan semua dengan eskrim" ucap Sasuke sambil meraba sakunya untuk mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Eskrim" ucap Nozumi yang ingin mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu kemudian menahan pergerakan tangan Nozumi dan langsung memegang dagunya untuk mengelap eskrim yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Sudah bersih" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya kesakunya.

"Terima kasih paman" ucap Nozumi tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Iya iya, tidak masalah" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil meneguk kembali kopi yang dipesannya "Kau ini seorang wanitakan, masa kau makan belepotan seperti itu"

"Memang kenapa paman ?"

"Wanita itu harus selalu kelihatan cantik agar para laki-laki menyukaimu, tidak seperti tadi, wajahmu belepotan dengan eskrim sangat tidak cantik untuk seorang wanita"

"Biar saja paman akukan masih kecil, nanti jika aku sudah menjadi dewasa baru aku akan memperhatikan penampilanku agar aku menjadi cantik seperti Kaa-sanku, tapi untuk saat ini tidaklah menjadi masalah"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Nozumi barusan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena perkataannya lagi-lagi dapat dijawab olehnya.

"Kau ini pintar sekali ya menjawab perkataan orang" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Nozumi "Aku mau ketoilet dulu sekalian membayar makanan ini ya" lanjut Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Nozumi sendirian ditempat itu.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke telah selesai dengan urusan dikamar kecil, diapun kemudian berencana untuk segera kembali kemeja tempat Nozumi berada. Namun disaat dirinya membuka sedikit pintu toilet itu, pandangannya langsung menangkap sesosok perempuan yang sedang bersama Nozumi, sesosok perempuan yang dia kenal dimasa lalu, sesosok perempuan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, sesosok perempuan yang akan selalu ada dihatinya, perempuan berambut indigo berponi rata bernama Hinata.

"H-hinata" ucap Sasuke tak percaya akan penglihatannya yang memperlihatkan sosok perempuan yang selama ini dia cari.

Tapi meskipun keinginannya Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan Hinata begitu kuat, tapi perasaan bersalah yang ada didirinya membuatnya mengurungkan akan niatnya sekarang dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar kecil dan terduduk lemas disana. Sasuke yang masih terdiam disana hanya dapat mendengar percakapan seseorang yang mendekat kearah kamar kecil.

"Kaa-san tadi paman bilang dia mau ketoilet sebentar, mungkin dia masih ada didalam" ucap suara kecil yang bisa ditebak Sasuke adalah milik Nozumi.

Tok tok tok

"Paman, paman ada didalam !" ucap Nozumi didepan pintu kamar kecil bersama Ibunya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam tak bergerak dan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan saja.

"Nozumi ayo pergi, sepertinya paman itu tidak ada disini, mungkin dia itu sudah pergi karena ada urusan mendadak" giliran suara Hinata yang sekarang bisa Sasuke dengar.

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menitikan air matanya didalam duduknya.

"Sayang sekali Kaa-san tidak dapat bertemu dengannya" ucap Nozumi kecewa.

"Iya mungkin lain kali" ucap Hinata yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Paman tadi sangat tampan Kaa-san"

"Benarkah, seberapa tampan dia" ucap Hinata dibuat seantusias mungkin agar putrinya itu tidak kecewa akan ucapannya.

"Tampan sekali, bahkan jika semua teman pria Kaa-san disatukan menjadi satu, mungkin masih kalah tampan oleh paman tadi"

"Ohya"

Dan suara merekapun sedikit demi sedikit tidak terdengar lagi tanda mereka berdua telah meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang. Sedang Sasuke yang masih berada disana hanya bisa menunduk sambil menutup mukannya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menahan tangis yang sedari tadi pecah.

.

.

.

Disebuah perusahaan milik keluarga Sabaku yang tenang, tiba-tiba saja suasana yang tenang itu langsung berubah menjadi rusuh saat seorang Sasuke datang ketempat itu.

"Gaara dimana Gaara ?" teriak Sasuke pada salah satu pegawai pria disana yang sekarang menunjukkan tampang ketakutan karena Sasuke sekarang sedang mencengkramnya.

"Di-dia sekarang ada diruangannya, di-disana" ucap pegawai itu sambil menunjuk kearah suatu pintu yang diatas pintu tersebut bertuliskan direktur. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui arah tujuannya kemudian langsung melepas cengkramannya kepada pegawai itu dan langsung berjalan menuju arah pintu ruang kerja Gaara. Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengenal Gaara sejak lama, namun baru kali ini dirinya datang menemui Gaara dikantornya.

Tanpa mengetuk atau memberi ucapan Sasuke langsung berjalan menerobos pintu didepannya dan mendapati Gaara sedang berada disana dengan seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang dia cium dan dia raba tubuhnya. Melihat seseorang memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi dahulu, Gaara kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu acara panasnya dengan sekertarisnya.

"Sasuke" ucap Gaara kaget melihat Sasuke sekarang berada dihadapannya padahal dia sering mengajaknya kesini namun ajakannya itu selalu ditolaknya "Ada apa kau kesini Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau kesini ?".

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya diam tanpa menjawabnya melainkan langsung mendekat kearah Gaara dan mencengkram kerahnya.

Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan itu kemudian memberi tanda pada sekertarisnya untuk pergi keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa ini Sasuke, kenapa denganmu" ucap Gaara setelah sekertarisnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku melihatnya Gaara, aku melihatnya !"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, kau melihat apa ?"

"Aku melihat Hinata, aku melihatnya !"

"Hinata"

Sasukepun kemudian melepas cengkramannya dan mundur kearah sofa hitam yang ada ditempat itu dan menundukkan dirinya disana. Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah bertemu dengan Hinata menjadi sedikit terkaget akan hal itu, pasalnya Gaara tau persis siapa itu Hinata yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Seorang gadis pemalu yang ada didalam masa lalu Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya. Bukan hanya dia saja yang aku lihat, aku juga melihat putrinya"

"Putri, maksudmu Hinata memiliki putri dan kau bertemu dengannya ?" ucap Gaara sedikit terkaget lagi akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Anak itu begitu cantik dan pintar mirip dengan Hinata" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sasuke" ucap Gaara pelan melihat teman baiknya itu sedang terpuruk akan perasaannya.

"Bahkan dengan tangan ini aku menyentuhnya Gaara, dengan tangan ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kedua tangannya didalam duduknya "Dan aku tetap tidak menyadari jika anak itu adalah putri Hinata, ... Aku- aku benar-benar tidak berguna" lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian melihat wajah Gaara dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi teringat lagi akan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke terpuruk seperti ini karena gagal mengetahui akan keberadaan Hinata.

"Tenanglah Sasuke itu bukan salahmu, siapapun juga tidak akan mengetahui kalau yang bersamamu itu putri Hinata, jadi tenanglah" ucap Gaara menenangkan Sasuke setelah duduk disebelahnya dan memegang bahu kirinya.

"Tapi seharusnya aku tau kalau anak itu ..."

"Tidak masalah jika kau tadi tidak tau siapa anak itu" potong Gaara yang membuat Sasuke melihat kearahnya "Tapi sekarang kau sudah tau siapa anak itu, jadi beranikan dirimu untuk menemui mereka dan berbuatlah seperti apa yang harusnya kau perbuat, karena kau sekarang tidaklah seperti dulu"

Mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Sasuke menunjukan tatapan mata yang tajam tanda dirinya tidak ragu lagi akan perasaannya sekarang "Kau benar Gaara aku sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu lagi, Sasuke yang selalu terkekang akan kemauan orang lain, sekarang aku adalah Sasuke yang tidak akan takut akan hal apapun didunia ini"

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu Sasuke" ucap Gaara yang kemudian membuat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar tempat itu menuju masa depannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Maaf-maaf-maaf, sekali lagi maaf-maaf-maaf karena author yang gaje ini bikin fic baru yang gaje juga, padahal fic yang sebelumnya belum author lanjutin hehehehe.

Sekali lagi maaf-maaf-maaf, karena author langsung terinspirasi sih saat baca fic orang lain, jadinya author langsung bikin deh fic ini, kan sayang kalau fic ini menguap begitu aja di otak author hehehehe.

Sekali lagi author ucapin maaf sebesar-besarnya, tapi meskipun begitu author tetep minta REVIEW ^_*

= kebanyakan minta maaf jadi capek sendiri


	2. Chapter 2

**Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti**

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya sih T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Delapan tahun yang lalu...

Kringgg...!

Terdengar suara bel tanda istirahat sekolah dimulai, para murid-murid yang berada dikelaspun langsung berhamburan keluar untuk melakukan aktifitas istirahatnya, tak terkecuali seorang gadis pemilik mata lavender dan rambut berwarna indigo yang berada didalam kelas yang bertuliskan kelas X-A. Gadis yang memiliki nama Hyuuga Hinata itu kemudian meninggalkan bangku belajarnya sambil membawa bento buatannya menuju suatu tempat yang ia selalu kunjungi jika istirahat tiba.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Hinata berjalan pelan menuju tempat itu akhirnya diapun sampai disana, ditempat yang terletak disudut bagunan sekolah itu, tempat dimana sangat jarang sekali dikunjungi seseorang waktu istirahat yaitu perpustakaan.

"Permisi" meskipun tidak ada yang membalas akan ucapan Hinata barusan, tetap saja dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam tempat itu karena memang sejak dulu pertama kali dirinya datang ketempat itu, pasti tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada disana.

Tempat itu memang bukan tempat favorit para murid yang ada disekolah ini sejak dulu sebelum Hinata diterima disekolah ini. Sebagai buktinya, orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga tempat ini saja tidak ada sehingga tak jarang Hinatalah yang membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel ditempat itu karena Hinatalah yang sering mengunjungi tempat itu. Meskipun itu bukanlah menjadi kewajiban untuk Hinata, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan berbuat amal sekali-kali, ralat sering kali.

Setelah Hinata masuk kedalam tempat itu dia langsung bisa melihat betapa sepinya tempat itu seperti biasanya "Seperti biasa tidak ada yang datang" gumam Hinata yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke salah satu meja yang terdapat disudut tempat itu. Akan tetapi saat Hinata sudah sampai ditempat duduk yang dia inginkan, diapun kemudian hanya menaruh bento yang dia pengang keatas meja dan berjalan menuju kearah rak buku untuk memilih buku yang ingin dia baca.

Lalu disaat Hinata sedang memilih-milih buku yang dia ingin baca disela dia makan nanti, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Hinata merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dan hal itu sontak membuatnya berteriak "Ah !" teriaknya singkat karena terkaget.

Meskipun Hinata sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pria yang sekarang sedang memeluknya, tapi Hinata tetap saja terkaget karena hal itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Hinata-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap pria itu disamping telinga kanan Hinata sehingga tak heran wajah Hinata memerah karena nafas pria itu dapat dirasakan Hinata ditelinga.

"S-sasuke-kun j-jangan seperti ini, a-aku tak bisa b-bergerak, j-jadi tolong l-lepaskan aku" gagap Hinata saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Namun Sasuke yang sedang sangat rindu akan Hinata yang sejak kemarin belum dia temui malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar dirinya dapat mengganggu Hinata lebih dari ini.

"Melepaskanmu ?, aku tidak mau, aku lebih suka seperti ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan pipinya kepipi Hinata yang sontak lagi-lagi membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"S-sasuke-kun j-jangan seperti ini, a-aku malu" sadar atau tidak ucapan Hinata barusan membuat Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai yang tidak dapat dilihat Hinata.

"Malu pada siapa Hinata-chan, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada kita berdua, jadi..." ucap Sasuke terhenti yang membuat Hinata menelan ludah.

"J-jadi a-apa ?"

Dan seketika itupula Sasuke langsung memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan keleher Hinata disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang tidak meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Ah S-sasuke-kun a-apa yang k-kau lakukan, t-tolong hentikan" ucap Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melancarkan aksinya didaun telinga Hinata.

Merasakan daun telinganya yang sekarang menjadi sasaran Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa menggeliat geli didekapan Sasuke.

"T-tolonglah S-sasuke-kun j-jika s-seperti i-ini t-terus n-nanti k-kita t-tidak s-sempat m-memakan b-bento y-yang k-kubawa" ucap Hinata susah payah kepada Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit.

"Kau ini pintar sekali ya membuat alasan biar aku tidak peluk" Sasukepun kemudian melepaskan dekapan dari Hinata dan menggantikannya menjadi memegang pinggul Hinata serta mencium pipinya.

"Lalu kau mau membaca buku yang mana biar aku ambilkan" tawar Sasuke saat dagunya menempel dipundak Hinata.

"Y-yang itu saja, b-buku Fisika yang a-ada dirak paling atas" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk buku yang dimaksudnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian melihat arah buku yang ditunjuk Hinata dan mengambilkannya untuknya.

"Kau ingin membaca buku seperti ini Hinata" ucap Sasuke melihat buku yang sedang dipegangnya dengan posisi yang masih menyentuh pinggul Hinata.

"M-memang kenapa Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti akan maksud Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti saja dengan sikapmu itu"

"S-sikapku, m-memang kenapa dengan sikapku" ucap Hinata yang kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau ini terlalu rajin Hinata"

"M-memang itu salah ?"

"Tentu saja salah"

"Eh, k-kenapa ?"

"Karena aku selalu cemburu dengan buku-bukumu itu Hinata"

"C-cemburu ?" Dan saat itupula Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan singkat yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

.

.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun, a-apa kau tidak suka d-dengan bento buatanku hari ini ?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke hanya meliha bento buatannya dan tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Namun sasuke yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari Hinata hanya diam saja tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun -"

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya untuk bertanya lagi kepada Sasuke.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasukepun langsung menggengam erat kedua tangan Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata terkaget lagi.

"A-ada apa ?"

"Meskipun kita masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan ini, namun aku sudah memutuskan bahwa dirimulah yang pantas berada disisiku selamanya Hinata. Jadi-" Sasukepun kemudian mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dan langsung memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata.

"M-maukah kau menjadi istriku" ucap Sasuke sedikit gerogi sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin silver yang masih berada dikotaknya.

Sedang Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan melihat cincin silver yang diperlihatkannya kepadanya hanya bisa terkejut tak percaya akan perbuatan Sasuke sekarang. Meskipun inilah impian dari semua perempuan yang ada didunia ini yaitu dilamar oleh orang yang dicintainya, akan tetapi ini terlalu cepat untuknya maupun Sasuke. Pasalnya dilihat dari segi umur saja, dirinya dan Sasuke pastinya tidak akan lolos untuk mendaftarkan diri dicatatan sipil untuk menikah karena KTP saja belum punya mana mungkin pihak catatan sipil mau memprosesnya. Lagian dirinya masih mau melanjutkan sekolah terlebih dulu sampai semua selesai, sukur-sukur bisa kuliah baru dirinya mau menikah.

"M-menikah, t-tapi Sasuke-kun"

"Aku tau yang kau pikirkan Hinata"

"L-lalu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dalam hubungan ini Hinata, maka dari itu aku melamarmu sekarang"

"M-meskipun seperti itu S-sasuke-kun, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kitakan masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu Hinata, aku juga tau hal itu"

"L-lantas kenapa k-kau masih mau m-melamarku"

"Karena aku mau menikahimu mungkin tiga tahun lagi saat kau nanti lulus dari sini. Jadi bagaimana kau mau menerima lamaranku ini ?"

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke barusan hanya bisa menangis terseduh-seduh sambil menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar. Sedang Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu langsung menjadi panik dan tak tau harus berbuat apa pada Hinata sekarang.

"Aduh bagaimana ini ?" panik Sasuke saat melihat Hinata menangis didepannya "Tolong jangan menangis lagi Hinata-chan, kalau kau tidak mau menerima lamaranku sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, tapi kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu Hinata-chan" Sasukepun lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mendekati Hinata untuk memeluknya agar dirinya berhenti menangis.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun haiks haiks, aku hanya terlalu senang saja kau memikirkan hubungan kita sejauh itu hiks hiks"

"Jadi maksudmu kau mau menerima lamaranku ini"

Dan Hinatapun mengangguk tanda menyetujui akan perkataan Sasuke yang ingin melamarnya diusiannya yang masih 16 tahun.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata barusan kemudian langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan langsung bersujut dihadapannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke berjanji akan selalu hidup bersama Hyuuga Hinata dalam senang maupun sedih hingga maut memisahkan kita dan kau Hinata-chan apakah kau bersedia hidup bersamaku selamanya dalam senang maupun sedih sampai mau memisahkan kita ?"

"Aku haiks bersedia Sasuke-kun haiks" dan setelah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasukepun kemudian memakaikan cincin silver yang dipegangnya kejari manis kiri Hinata dan perlahan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata tanda dia sekarang mengesahkan sumpahnya kepada Hinata barusan.

.

.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, mana cincin yang akan kau kenakan nanti ?" tanya Hinata bingung saat Sasuke hanya membawa satu buah cincin untuknya dan tidak membawa dua cincin yang nantinya dia akan pakaikan kepada Sasuke.

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa membeli satu cincin dulu buatmu, nanti saat aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang lagi, baru aku nanti membeli pasangan cincin itu untukku, karena aku hanya ingin membeli cincin pernikahanku dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, jadi kau bisa mengerti kan Hinata-chan ?" jelas Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mengerti didekapan Sasuke.

"J-jadi Sasuke-kun cincin ini k-kamu beli dari u-uang hasil kerja kerasmu s-sendiri ?"

"Hn, tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau aku mendapatkan cincin itu dari hasil kerja part timeku di supermarket"

"J-jadi cincin ini selain m-mengandung cintamu, t-tapi juga mengandung h-hasil kerja kerasmu Sasuke-kun"

"Ya seperti itulah maksud dari mengapa aku mau membeli cincin ini dari uangku sendiri"

"K-kalau begitu Sasuke-kun a-aku sudah tidak sabar l-lagi memakaikanmu cincin hasil p-pembelian dari hasil kerja kerasmu untukmu" ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tersenyum cerah untuknya.

"Iya, aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi jariku ini dihiasi oleh cincin yang nantinya akan kau pakaikan nanti" dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sasukepun kemudian mengecup kepala Hinata dengan lembut dan berikutnya menyandarkan pipinya disana untuk menikmati kebahagiaan mereka bersama saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ...

"Mimpi" ucap Sasuke saat dirinya membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring ditempat tidur berukuran kingsize yang berada dikamarnya. Entalah sudah berapa kali dia memimpikan Hinata seperti itu akhir-akhir ini semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata dan putrinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memutar ingatanya menit demi menit saat dirinya berdua bersama dengan Hinata yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat akan janjinya yang tidak bisa dia tepati dulu.

"Apakah aku masih pantas menjadi suamimu Hinata" ucap Sasuke sendu sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memandangi jari kelingkingnya yang terpasang cincin berwarna silver.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah rapi dan pantas untuk pergi keluar, diapun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut menuju kearah pintu keluar yang pastinya berada dilantai satu. Akan tetapi disaat dirinya sedang melewati ruang tamu yang berada didekat pintu keluar rumah ini, tak bisa dihindari pandangannya sekarang menangkap beberapa orang yang sedang duduk ditempat itu yang salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang dia kenal yaitu Ibunya. Sedang dua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama Ibunya adalah orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dua orang wanita yang bisa dilihat kalau mereka adalah sepasang Ibu dan anak.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau pergi ?" tanya Mikoto selaku ibu dari Sasuke saat melihat putranya itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat saat melihat Ibunya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tapi sebelum kamu pergi temui dululah nak Shion ini, sejak tadi dia ingin menemuimu" minta Mikoto lembut kepada Sasuke setelah berada dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka kesini Kaa-san ?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa memperdulikan permintaan Ibunya barusan.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali Sasuke-kun, cepat minta maaf"

"Apa Kaa-san ingin menjodohkanku lagi ?" lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ibunya dan menanyakan hal itu dengan nada yang tetap datar.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak sopa Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi itu benarkan Kaa-san"

"Itu ..."

"Jika itu benar lebih baik Kaa-san mengurungkan niat itu karena wanita yang disana bukanlah tipeku" dan seketika itu pula Sasuke pergi keluar dari rumah itu menuju ketempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Hinata kemarin setelah lama dia tidak bertemu untuk mencari informasi akan keberadaan Hinata sekarang.

Bersambung untuk menuju hidup yang lebih baik...

.

.

Sorry karena chapter kali ini pendek dari yang biasanya, mungkin karena flashbacknya yang terlalu pendek dari yang aku harapkan sehingga aku tambah dengan cepter yang harusnya buat besok ^_^ hehehehe...

Tapi tetep ya review fic ini yang banyak sehingga aku semangat bikin chapter berikutnya.

Dan untuk yang ngereview dan menjadikan fic ini menjadi favorit aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Nb : Untuk para silent reader yang berterbangan dinegri ini, tolong review fic ini meskipun tidak login oke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Mestinya sih T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

**Don't like don't read**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa waktu menuju kesebuah cafe tempat Sasuke untuk mencari informasi akan keberadaan Hinata, akhirnya diapun sampai disana.

Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketempat itu dia langsung dapat melihat betapa penuhnya tempat ini, mungkin karena ini masih termasuk dijam makan siang. Meskipun tampat ini ramai sehingga tempat duduk pun tidak tersisa untuk dirinya, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi akan niat Sasuke sebenarnya kesini yaitu menemui pelayan yang memiliki gaya rambut cepol dua yang sekarang sedang melayani salah satu pelanggan disini.

Lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Sasukepun berniat untuk menghampiri pelayan itu. Akan tetapi saat Sasuke sudah berada didekat pelayan itu dan berniat untuk menyapanya, niat itu langsung urung terjadi saat pandangannya menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu meja cafe yang terletak didekat jendela sambil meminum jus strawberry pesanannya.

'Nozumi' batin Sasuke saat melihat gadis kecil itu. Dapat bertemu dengan Nozumi untuk kedua kalinya ditempat ini membuat sasuke tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Diapun kemudian langsung memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri tempat Nozumi duduk dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepannya.

Nozumi yang menyadari akan adanya seseorang yang duduk didepannya kemudian langsung mendongakkan kepalanya meski didalam mulutnya masih menyedot jus strawberry dengan sedotan.

"Paman !" ucapnya terkejut sekaligus senang saat menyadari kalau Sasukelah yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Hn, kita bertemu lagi Nozumi"

"Hmm, paman masih ingat dengan namaku ya" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manisnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau kan gadis cantik, dan setiap gadis cantik yang aku kenal pasti tidak akan aku lupakan namanya"

"Ih paman ini sedang merayuku ya" ucapnya sambing menyilangkan tangannya didada dan mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau ini tau dari mana istilah merayu segala" ucap Sasuke gemas sambil mengacak rambut Nozumi sebentar.

"Ih paman ini merusak poniku saja" protes Nozumi sambil merapikan kembali poninya yang diacak oleh Sasuke.

"Habisnya kau ini lucu sekali"

"Uh paman ini"

.

.

.

Disaat pesanan yang dipesan Sasuke diantarkan oleh salah satu pelayan disini, diapun langsung meraih jus tomat pesanannya dan langsung meminumnya. Sedang Nozumi yang melihat Sasuke sedang minum jus tomat pesanannya hanya menelan ludah tanda dia ingin minum juga.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Nozumi seperti itu langsung menghentikan acara minumnya dan mencoba untuk menawarinya minum, meski Sasuke sadar kalau Nozumi sekarang masih memiliki jus strowberry.

"Kau mau ?" tawar Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Nozumi. Sasuke yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Nozumi padahal jika dilihat dari ekspresi Nozumi dia itu menginginkan sekali jus tomat miliknya lalu tanpa ragu Sasukepun memutuskan untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa dia tidak mau jus tomat miliknya.

"Kenapa, apa kau menginginkan yang baru ?, kalau begitu akan aku pesankan" ucapku yang langsung memalingkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan pelayan yang ada disini. Tapi disaat Sasuke berniat untuk memanggil pelayan yang ada dipandangannya, tiba-tiba saja suara Nozumi menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu paman"

Mendengar itu Sasukepun kembali memalingkan kepalanya dari pelayan yang ingin dia panggil menuju Nozumi yang ada didepannya "Hn, lalu ?"

"Mmm, aku dilarang sama Kaa-san untuk minum jus tomat ataupun makan tomat paman"

Mendengar penuturan dari Nozumi barusan membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir kepada Ibu Nozumi yang tak lain adalah Hinata kenapa dirinya melarang Nozumi makan tomat ataupun minum jus tomat "Kenapa Ibumu melarangmu memakan tomat ?"

"Aku juga tidak tau paman kenapa Kaa-san melarangku, tapi dulu saat aku masih kecil aku pernah melihat Kaa-san menangis sewaktu memakan tomat didapur"

"Menangis"

"Iya paman Kaa-san menangis, meskipun tanpa isakan tapi aku bisa melihat Kaa-san menitikan air mata"

"..."

"Dan saat aku menghampiri Kaa-san dan menanyakan kenapa Kaa-san menangis, lalu Kaa-san bilang kalau Kaa-san menangis karena Kaa-san sekarang sedang makan tomat, jadi jika aku tidak ingin menangis seperti Kaa-san maka aku dilarang Kaa-san supaya tidak makan tomat"

'Apa karena aku dia menangis, apa karena kenanganku dengan tomat yang menyebabkan dirinya menangis' hanya itulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran Sasuke, pikiran dimana Hinata menangis disaat dirinya teringat akan masa lalu dengannya.

Nozumi yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbengong sehabis mendengar ucapannya barusan kemudian mencoba menyadarkan kembali Sasuke dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke meski dirinya harus sedikit bersusah payah karena tangannya tidak sampai diwajah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena perbuatan Nozumi barusan langsung meminum kembali jus tomat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa kau sering melihat Ibumu menangis Nozumi ?" tanya Sasuke setelah meletakkan jus tomat yang baru saja dia minum diatas meja.

"Mmm..., dulu sih Kaa-san sering menangis, namun semenjak teman Kaa-san sering datang berkunjung, perlahan-lahan Kaa-san tidak pernah menangis lagi malahan sekarang Kaa-san sering tersenyum" jelas Nozumi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit senang mendengarnya karena sekarang setidaknya Hinata mulai sering tersenyum kembali tidak seperti dulu yang sering menangis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Nozumi.

"Teman Ibumu, seperti apa dia ?"

"Gimana ya menjelaskannya paman, aku juga bingung, tapi yang jelas dia baik"

"Oh begitu" ucap Sasuke yang masih menangkap Nozumi sedang melihat gelasnya yang berisi jus tomat. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum geli sambil menyodorkan gelas itu kedepan Nozumi "Katanya tidak mau"

"Eh paman ?" diapun memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sudah minum saja jika kau menginginkannya" lalu Sasuke memindahkan sedotan yang ada dijus strowberry milik Nozumi ke dalam jus tomat miliknya "Minumlah"

"Tapi"

"Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting kaukan tidak penasaran lagi dengan rasanya"

Nozumipun berpikir sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusannya itu tidak apa-apa, dan setelah dia menetapkan keputusannya, diapun kemudian menyentuh ujung sedotannya dan bersiap untuk meminum jus tomat milik Sasuke "Sedikit saja ya paman" ucapnya memastikan jika dirinya hanya akan meminumnya sedikit.

.

.

"Wah enak sekali, entah kenapa jus-jus apapun kalah enaknya dengan jus tomat ini" ucapnya berbinar yang kemudian meminum kembali jus tomat dihadapannya hingga habis tak tersisa. Sasuke yang melihat itu lagi-lagi tersenyum geli dan berencana untuk berpura-pura protes.

"Itukan jusku, kenapa kau habiskan, katanya hanya mau minum sedikit" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah dia itu kecewa.

"Maafkan aku paman, aku tidak sadar kalau aku menghabiskan jus paman, lagian pamankan yang menyuruhku" terdengar nada menyesal dari ucapan Nozumi barusan yang membuat lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tapikan aku suruh minum sedikit" lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat nada yang dibuat-buat sehingga sekarang terdengar nada sedih disana.

"Maaf paman" diapun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia sekarang "Kalau mau paman boleh mengambil jus strowberryku" lanjutnya sambil mendorong jusnya kehadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah polos Nozumi barus tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengacak rambut hitamnya saat dia masih menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai tertawa lepas yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung lain.

"Hahahahahahahaha !" Nozumi yang tidak mengerti dengan tawa Sasuke itu kemudian mengangkan kepalanya dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Deg

Saat Sasuke melihat ekspresi Nozumi seperti itu membuat dirinya terdiam dari tawanya dan mulai teringat akan Hinata yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama persis seperti Nozumi sekarang dan hal itu ditunjukkannya saat Hinata bingung akan tingkah laku yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

'Mirip sekali, dia mirip sekali denganmu Hinata' dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

.

.

.

"Nozumi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan acara menangisnya dan mengelap air matanya hingga bersih.

"Apa itu paman ?"

"Apakah kau dititipkan disini lagi karena Ibumu ada urusan ?"

"Seperti itulah paman, tapi bukan hanya sekali ini saja paman melainkan setiap hari aku dititipkan disini"

"Kenapa kau dititipkan disini setiap hari ?"

"Karena Kaa-san tidak mungkin bisa mengajakku ketempat kerjannya"

"Bekerja, memang Ibumu bekerja dimana sehingga kau dititipkan disini ?"

"Dulu Kaa-san bekerja disini sebagai pelayan"

"Disini ?"

"Iya, lalu karena ada tawaran bekerja ditoko sepatu disalah satu toko dimall ini, maka Kaa-san memilih bekerja disana karena gaji ditempat itu lebih tinggi. Akan tetapi ditempatnya Kaa-san bekerja sekarang aku dilarang ikut, tidak seperti saat Kaa-san bekerja disini, disini aku boleh ikut dan membantu Kaa-san"

'Jadi yang dikatakan Neji waktu itu ternyata benar' ... "Lalu kenapa kau dititipkan disini, kenapa tidak dipenitipan anak saja ?"

"Karena disana Kaa-san harus membayar uang penitipan, sedang disini teman Kaa-san mau menjagaku dengan suka rela"

.

.

.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Nozumi yang mengatakan Hinata bekerja disalah satu toko sepatu dimall ini langsung membuat Sasuke mencari akan keberadaan Hinata. Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya mengamati setiap toko sepatu yang ada disini namun hasilnya tetap saja nol, karena Hinata yang dicari sasuke tidak ada.

Lelah mencari dan tidak menemukan hasil atas pencariannya, Sasukepun kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu penjaga toko yang ada dimall ini, siapa tau dia mengenal Hinata dan bisa memberitahu dimana keberadaan Hinata.

Dengan langkah perlahan Sasuke kemudian mendekati seorang pegawai wanita yang sedang memegang selebaran promo didepan sebuah toko sepatu.

"Silahkan pak kunjungi toko kami, disini ada diskon yang cukup bagus" pegawai itu lalu memberikan selebaran tentang model dan harga sepatu kepada Sasuke. Sedang sasuke yang diberi selebaran itu hanya menerimanya begitu saja.

"Apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memegang selebaran promo ditangan kanannya.

"Silahkan tuan mau tanya apa ?" ucap pegawai itu sambil memeluk selebarannya yang masih terlihat tebal.

"Apa kau mengenal pegawai bernama Hinata yang bekerja disalah satu toko sepatu disini"

"Hinata mmm..., sepertinya aku tidak pernah dengar seseorang dengan nama itu" ucap pegawai itu setelah dirinya menunjukkan ekspresi mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya. Kalau begitu terima kasih" Sasukepun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pegawai wanita itu setelah mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal dengan seorang yang bernama Hinata. Namun belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang muncullah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memiliki stayl rambut kuncir kuda datang menghampiri pegawai wanita tadi.

"Ada apa Haku ?" tanya sipirang kepada pegawai wanita tadi. Karena merasa tidak ada salahnya bertanya lagi, Sasukepun kemudian berbalik dari arah berjalannya dan mulai bertanya lagi pada pegawai wanita yang kali ini yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Maaf bisa aku bertanya ?" sipirang yang sekarang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja blusing dan mulai gugup saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"S-silahkan" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah karena menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apakah kau mengenal pegawai yang memiliki nama Hinata ?" sipirang yang diberi pertanya oleh Sasuke hanya terdiam ataupun melamun karena sedari tadi hanya memandang Sasuke saja. Lalu karena sedari tadi Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari sipirang dan tidak diberi jawaban, Sasukepun berinisiatif melambaikan tangannya didepan muka sipirang yang akhirnya membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah m-maaf, kau tadi tanya apa ?" Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan sipirang itu lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau mengenal pegawai yang memiliki nama Hinata ?"

"Hinata, maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke yang mendengar nama lengkap Hinata disebut oleh sipirang itu membuat Sasuke menunjukkan wajah cerah yang lagi-lagi membuat sipirang terbengong.

"Ehem" batuk Sasuke dibuat-buat yang membuat sipirang tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah m-maaf, sampai dimana tadi ?"

"Hinata, dimana tempat dia bekerja sekarang ?"

"Oh ya aku ingat, Hinata sekarang sedang bekerja disalah satu toko sepatu yang aku rekomendasikan dulu, toko itu berada dilantai 3 yang letaknya ada disudut kanan mall ini, kau cari saja disana" mendengar ucapan dari sipirang barusan Sasuke langsung menjabat tangan wanita itu disertai ucapan terima kasih yang dilanjutkannya dengan langkah kaki lebar Sasuke menuju ketempat yang dimaksud oleh sipirang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ditoko yang dimaksud oleh sipirang tadi, Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa pembeli masuk kedalam toko itu untuk membeli sepatu yang pastinya berkelas. Namun berbeda dengan niatnya yang sekarang berada didepan toko tersebut. Dia bukannya langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari seseorang yang menjadi niatnya disini melainkan dia hanya diam mematung ditempat itu sambil melihat kesekeliling toko tersebut. Meskipun dirinya sekarang berada didepan toko itu tapi dia tetap dapat melihat kedalam toko tersebut karena jendela yang menghiasi toko itu tentunya tembus pandang dari luar sehingga orang-orang yang berjalan melewati tempat itu dapat melihat kedalam toko tersebut.

Cukup lama pandangan Sasuke menjelajahi dalam toko tersebut untuk mencari seseorang namun belum juga dia dapat menemukannya. Karena cukup lama dia mencari dan tidak mendapatkan hasil, dia sempat berfikir kalau toko yang didepannya ini salah, namun ditempat ini tidak ada toko sepatu lain jadi pikiran itu pastinya dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa tidak ada, apa wanita tadi salah memberikan lokasi toko sepatu tempat Hinata bekerja" karena Sasuke merasa tempat ini bukanlah tempat keberadaan Hinata bekerja, diapun kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat sipirang tadi dan bertanya lebih jelas lagi akan tempat kerja Hinata. Namun saat Sasuke berjalan kesisi lain toko tersebut dia akhirnya dapat melihat wanita yang dicarinya. Wanita yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang selaku Ibu dari Nozumi, Hinata.

Pantas tidak terlihat, ternyata jika dilihat dari sisi Sasuke berdiri tadi dia tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Hinata karena tertutupi oleh rak sepatu.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang terlihat sedang melayani seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang bingung untuk memilih sepatu yang ingin dia beli.

"Sebaiknya ini saja tuan, model ini adalah keluaran terbaru dari toko kami" tawar Hinata pada pelanggannya.

"Oh ya, emang apa bagusnya sepatu ini" pria itu kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata yang tentu saja membuat Hinata risih sambil memundurkan dirinya.

"Sepatu ini memiliki bahan dari kulit sapi kualitas terbaik dan didesain oleh desainer terkenal dari jerman"

"Oh ya" dan seketika itu juga pria itu memegang tangan Hinata yang tentu saja langsung membuat sepatu yang dipegang Hinata terjatuh.

"Tuan apa yang tuan lakukan" panik Hinata yang tangannya masih dipegang oleh pria tua itu.

"Aku bisa membeli semua sepatu ini asalkan kau mau pergi denganku malam ini"

"Apa kau bilang !" ucap Hinata sambil memberontak agar tangannya terlepas dari pegangan pria tua itu.

"Bagaimana, jika kau tidak mau aku akan mengadu pada manegermu bahwa kau tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga kau akan dipecat dari sini" ancam pria tua itu.

"Kurang ajar, aku tidak mau, cepat lepaskan aku !" tapi meskipun Hinata sudah menolak akan tawaran pria tua itu tapi tetap saja pria itu tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata.

Namun disaat Hinata tidak berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan pria itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan pria tua itu dan menekuknya sehingga pria tua itu melepaskan tangan Hinata dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ah... apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan tanganku !" teriak pria tua itu yang masih kesakitan.

Sedang Hinata yang telah terlepas dari cengkraman dari pria tua itu langsung memegang tangannya yang baru saja dicengkram pria tua itu sambil memandang punggung seorang pria yang baru saja menolongnya. Pria bertubuh tegap dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, pria dengan rambut raven yang memiliki stayl seperti pantat ayam 'Jangan-jangan'

"Hei kau anak kecil kau tidak mengenal siapa aku, cepat lepaskan tanganku jika kau masih mau hidup !" teriak pria tua itu yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada di toko itu memandangi mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa padaku haa" dan langsung saja pria itu terdorong jatuh saat tangannya disentakkan kebelakang.

"Awas kau nanti anak kecil" dan pria itupun pergi dari toko itu dengan sedikit berlari.

Hinata yang melihat pria tua itu sudah pergi meninggalka tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari hanya bisa diam membiarkannya saja hal itu karena sekarang perhatiannnya sekarang hanya akan tertuju pada sosok punggung pria yang dia kenal.

"S-sasuke ..."

.

.

.

**Bersambung untuk menuju babak baru ...**

Sorry yang minta SasuHina-nya dibanyakin belum bisa terwujud karena namanya juga baru awal *Plak*

tapi yang pentingkan sekarang SasuHinanya sudah ketemu mungkin chapter depan.

Oke terima kasih untuk yang ngreview and ngfav fic ini kemarin jadi saya harap Review lagi ya kali ini. Tapi ada satu bagian yang gak nyambung,mungkin salah ketik jadi maafin ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Delapan tahun yang lalu ...

Disebuah kelas yang bertuliskan kelas XA terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk termenung disalah satu bangku yang terdapat disudut kanan kelas itu sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas. Melihat dirinya yang duduk dikelas itu sendirian menunjukkan bahwa sekolah itu sudah bubar beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat sedih semakin memperjelas kalau dirinya itu tidak akan segera beranjak dari sana.

Akan tetapi meskipun dirinya masih ingin berlama-lama disana untuk memikirkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu masuk kelas itu munculah sesosok pria berambut reven bernama Sasuke masuk dan segera menghampiri gadis yang sedang termenung sambil memandangi jendela kelasnya itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mendekati gadis itu dan berada disampingnya. Namun meskipun Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya, tapi gadis itu tetap saja diam ditempatnya tanda dirinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal karena gadis itu tidak kunjung menyadari keberadaannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

Cup

Kecupan ringan dipipi gadis itu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya dan langsung membuatnya memalingkan kepalanya kearah orang yang telah mengecup pipinya barusan sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn" Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah kursi yang terletak didepan meja gadis itu dan langsung mendudukinya setelah dirinya membalik kursi itu menghadap gadis itu "Kau kenapa ?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memandang wajah gadis itu yang menurut Sasuke sedang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak bagus.

"T-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" jawabnya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan dimejanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari memang ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya itu kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba sehingga dirinya menghentikan aktifitas yang sekarang ia lakukan.

"Kau bukanlah pembohong yang handal Hinata, aku tau itu"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Jadi ceritakan padaku Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang ?"

"S-sasuke-kun"

Dan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itupun kemudian mengubah ekspresi menjadi ekspresi mau menangis yang dilengkapi dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Hinata a-pa yang -"

"Huwa !" akhirnya tangis Hinatapun pecah sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi, kau jangan menangis" panik Sasuke kembali muncul saat Hinata kembali menangis dihadapannya. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki dan mulai menenangkan Hinata dengan cara mendekatinya serta memeluknya.

"Hiks hiks Sasuke-kun hiks hiks aku-aku" Hinata menjeda ucapannya sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya "A-aku dijodohkan huwa" tangisnya lagi pecah saat mengatakan itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut "D-di jodohkan ?"

"Iya hiks hiks, aku akan dijodohkan oleh Tou-san hiks hiks"

"Sial sekali orang tua itu, berani beraninya menjodohkanmu" marah Sasuke tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisannya meskipun masih sedikit tersiak.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang melihatinya.

"Sasuke-kun jahat menghina Tou-sanku !" marah Hinata sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didada dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi" minta Sasuke sambil mengkempiskan pipi Hinata dengan Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sehingga bibir Hinata menjadi mengerucut.

"Sa-su-ke-kun le-pas-kan a-ku" terdengar suara Hinata menjadi aneh karena perbuatan Sasuke itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasukepun kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pipi Hinata "Kau sudah menolaknya bukan ?" Hinata hanya menganguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, "T-tapi Sasuke-kun Tou-san tetap mau menjodohkanku" ucap Hinata lesu.

"Cih bener-bener deh orang tua itu" gumam Sasuke pelan sehingga pastinya tidak bisa didengar oleh Hinata karena jika didengarnya, bisa repot nanti jika Hinata ngambek "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya Hinata ?"

"Aku -"

"Aku ?" ucapnya menggantung yang membuat Sasuke tidak sabar mendengar.

"A-aku -" lagi-lagi ucapannya menggantung sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya didepan dadanya.

"Ha ... ?" Sasuke langsung memberikan ekspresi kesal pada Hinata sambil memelototinya karena Hinata tidak kunjung juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tapi karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menakutkan baginya, Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dan tidak melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi yang diberikan Hinata untuknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan seperti ini terus, bicara padaku" lalu Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata sehingga dirinya dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan ekspresi mau menangis "Jangan menangis lagi ya" minta Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum tipis dibibirnya agar Hinata tidak menangis lagi.

"H-habisnya Sasuke-kun menakutiku" mewek Hinata dihadapan Sasuke.

"Iya-iya maaf" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata "Lalu bagaimana rencanamu sekarang ?" ulang Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata saat dirinya melihat Hinata tenang dan mulai mau berbicara kembali.

"A-aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah sampai Tou-san membatalkan rencana perjodohan itu"

"Kabur ?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kau mau kabur kemana ?" tanya Sasuke akan rencana kabur Hinata berikutnya.

"Entahlah, yang penting Tou-san tidak dapat menemukanku"

"Kau ini mau kabur malah tidak punya rencana mau kemana"

"Punya kok !" ucap Hinata keras tak terima akan ucapan Sasuke barusan yang sepertinya meremehkannya.

"Apa ?"

"I-itu" ucap Hinata menyusut karena tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Sudah jelaskan kau tidak punya rencana lain" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk karena menyadari ucapan Sasuke barusan benar adanya kalau dirinya itu tidak memiliki rencana lagi.

"Benarkan" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saja.

"Kalau begitu bereskan semua buku-bukumu itu, lalu ikutlah denganku"

"I-ikut kemana ?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakkan dimeja kedalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja kabur ketempatku"

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata sehingga wajah Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Kau dan aku akan tinggal bersama ditempat tinggalku"

"M-maksudnya a-aku dan S-sasuke-kun akan -"

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan menggunakan mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke, akhirnya merekapun sampai disebuah gedung apartemant elit yang terletak ditengah kota Konoha ini.

"K-kenapa kita kesini Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum mau beranjak dari mobil Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk tinggal ditempat ini, mau apa lagi kita kalau bukan untuk itu"

"D-di sini ?, t-tapi aku kira aku akan tinggal dirumahmu"

"Tidak mungkin aku membawamu kerumah untuk saat ini. Ayo turun dan masuk kedalam" Sasukepun langsung turun dari mobil sportnya yang diikuti oleh Hinata yang ada disisi lain mobil.

"Ayo Hinata" lalu Sasuke memulai langkahnya menuju arah pintu masuk gedung didepannya yang diikuti oleh Hinata disamping kanannya setelah dirinya sedikit berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang tadi berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"S-sasuke-kun pelan-pelan saja jalannya" minta Hinata kepayahan karena langkah kakinya tidak dapat mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar bagi Hinata.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil memelankan langkah kakinya serta memalingkan kepalanya kearah Hinata "Kau ini masih saja lamban" lanjut Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Hinata kesal dan langsung membuatnya mengembungkan pipinya. Melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi mengembungkan pipi chubbynya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya dan langsung menautkan jari kanannya kejari kiri Hinata.

Bluss

Sontak saja karena perbuatan Sasuke barusan membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kalau begini kau bisa mengikutiku kan ?"

"I-iya" jawab Hinata malu sambil menundukkan kepalannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

.

.

Begitu Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari dalam lift dan sedikit berjalan melewati dua buah pintu apartemant orang lain, akhirnya merekapun berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 705.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke kemudian melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Hinata untuk merogohkannya kedalam saku kanannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang pastinya bisa untuk membuka pintu didepannya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka saat Sasuke mendekatkan sebuah kartu yang sepertinya menjadi pengganti kunci pintu kealat pendeteksi berbentuk kotak disebelah gagang pintu.

"Masuklah" minta Sasuke pada Hinata agar dia masuk duluan kedalam apartemantnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun tentu saja hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam.

Akan tetapi saat Hinata telah masuk kedalam tempat itu yang dia lihat adalah ruangan yang gelap gulita "S-sasuke-kun kenapa disini gelap sekali ?"

"Tentu saja karena ini belum dimasukan" ucap Sasuke saat masuk mengikuti Hinata sambil menunjukkan kartu yang sama yang digunakannya untuk membuka pintu tadi pada Hinata

"Itu, lalu ?" ucapnya sambil melihat kartu yang dipegang Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggemaskan itu Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil mengacak ramabut Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun" ucapnya kesal sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Perhatikan ini, inilah magic" Sasuke lalu memasukan kartu yang dipegangnya kedalam sebuah kotak berukuran sebesar kotak pensil yang menempel didinding didekat pintu keluar. Dan wala, dengan ajaibnya lampu-lampu didalam tempat itu yang tadinya padam sekarang dengan berurutan mulai menyala menerangi tempat itu.

"Waah !" kagum Hinata yang tentunya tidak penting untuk ditiru karena kagum dengan hal-hal yang umum seperti ini. Tapi bagi Sasuke, membuat Hinata kagum padanya meskipun hal yang tidak penting merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Sasuke mendahului Hinata masuk lebih dalam apartemant itu.

Meskipun apartemant itu bisa dibilang luas, namun ditempat ini tidak banyak ruangan. Hanya ada dua pintu ruangan yang akan membawamu kekamar tidur dan satu pintu lagi akan membawamu kekamar mandi. Selebihnya ruangan utama dan dapur menjadi satu ruangan.

"S-sasuke-kun sebenarnya ini apartemant milik siapa ?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat kesekeliling tempat itu.

"Ini apartemantku, lebih tepatnya apartemant yang akan kumiliki satu tahun lagi, saat nanti aku lulus" Sasuke lalu menggiring Hinata menuju sofa hitam yang ada dikanan apartemant itu untuk menyuruhnya duduk disana.

"T-tapi jika apartemant ini akan menjadi milik S-sasuke-kun saat lulus nanti, k-kenapa tempat ini terlihat begitu bersih ?" tanya Hinata saat dirinya sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil memangku tas sekolahnya.

"Itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering tinggal disini untuk mencari suasana baru"

"Oh begitu"

Sasuke lalu menaruh tasnya diatas meja yang berada didepan sofa yang sedang diduduki Hinata dan langsung menuju dapur yang terletak disisi kiri tempat itu untuk mengambil minuman dingin dikulkas.

"Kau mau minum apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengobok-ngobok isi kulkasnya.

"T-terserah Sasuke-kun saja" pasrah Hinata untuk apa yang akan dia minum nanti.

Mendengar Hinata menyerahkan keputusan minuman yang dia akan minum kepadanya, Sasukepun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil dua buah kaleng soda. Tapi sebelum minuman itu sampai kepada Hinata, tak lupa Sasuke memindahkannya dahulu kedalam sebuah gelas agar Hinata mudah meminumnya.

"Ini ambilah" sodor Sasuke pada Hinata yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"T-erima kasih"

"Hn" balasnya yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Lalu apakah kau membawa baju ganti ditasmu itu ?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian meneguk cola yang dipegangnya.

"B-baju g-ganti ?"

Melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukan Hinata itu langsung membuat Sasuke tau kalau Hinata tidak membawa baju ganti didalam tasnya.

"Hmm..." Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk menunjukkan perasaannya sekarang.

"M-maaf, l-lagi-lagi aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu" ucap Hinata lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terlihat sedih itu kemudian menaruh minumannya diatas meja didepannya dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Hinata untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak pa-pa kau tidak membawa baju ganti, lagian kau kan bisa memakai bajuku dulu sementara ini"

"M-memakai baju S-sasuke-kun ?" ucap Hinata sambil melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya.

"Itupun jika kau mau"

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata terharu pada hal yang lagi-lagi sepele.

.

.

.

Malampun datang menjelang, rasa lapar diperut setiap mahluk hiduppun mulai menyerang tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu hidangan yang sedang dibuat Hinata didapur.

"Apa masih lama Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menganti-ganti cenel tv yang sedang ia tonton dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit berteriak.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun !" jawab Hinata sedikit berteriak pula agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Bosan menunggu karena tak kunjung masakan Hinata selesai ia buat, Sasukepun kemudian memutuskan untuk mematikan tv yang ia tonton dan mulai meninggalkan sofa yang nyaman yang sekarang ia duduki untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sekarang sedang memasak didapur.

Namun disaat Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata yang sekarang sedang memasak makan malam untuknya didapur yang terlihat begitu menggoda langsung membuat rasa lapar yang dideritanya menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa lain yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding rasa lapar. Mana ada seorang pria normal tidak tergoda dengan penampilan Hinata sekarang. Penampilan dimana Hinata yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sasuke yang tentunya memperlihatkan leher dan pundak kirinya yang basah akibat keringatnya yang keluar karena kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sedikit lagi Sasuke-kun, sabar ya" minta Hinata yang menyadari akan keberadaan Sasuke yang sekarang ada dibelakangnya.

Tak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sekarang membuat Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke mau bersabar menunggu masakannya sebentar lagi.

Namun perkiraan Hinata itu salah besar, karena tanpa dia duga sekarang Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya dengan cara melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ketengkuk Hinata yang terbuka untuk dapat merasakan kulit Hinata yang halus.

"Kyaa ... S-sasuke-kun apa yang k-kau lakukan !" panik Hinata sambil menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kekepala Sasuke yang ditenggelamkan ditengkuknya.

"Aku lapar"

"I-iya aku tahu, t-tapi kau jangan seperti ini, n-nanti tidak selesai-selesai masakanku"

Sasuke bukannya menuruti akan ucapan Hinata barusan untuk menghantikan aktifitasnya sekarang melainkan dirinya malah mencium, menggigit, dan menjilati tengkuk Hinata.

"Arh ..., S-sasuke-kun h-hentikan k-katanya k-kau l-lapar, j-jadi t-tolong h-hentikan" ucap Hinata kepayahan karena sensasi yang sedang diberikan oleh Sasuke sekarang dilehernya.

Sasukepun kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar yang tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa lega. Namun Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sekarang itu bukannya untuk menuruti ucapan Hinata, melainkan untuk menjawab akan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Iya aku lapar" Sasukepun kemudian membalik tubuh Hinata sehingga tubuh mereka berhadapan dan Sasuke mulai meraih tengkuk Hinata untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Lapar akan dirimu Hinata" dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Tapi semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung maka ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam dan menuntut.

Dengan posisi bibir yang masih menyatu, Sasuke lalu mendudukkan tubuh Hinata disamping bak cuci piring yang berada didekat kompor tempat Hinata memasak.

Setelah mendudukkan Hinata ditempat itu, Sasukepun tanpa ragu lagi mencoba meraih kancing kemeja Hinata yang sedang ia kenakan untuk membukanya. Sontak saja Hinata yang merasakan tangan Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka kancing bajunya langsung mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan" ucap Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada tempat Sasuke mau menyentuhnya.

Mendapat penolakan dari Hinata itu Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat wajah Hinata yang sagat memerah hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

"Kau percaya padakukan Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke lembut dengan senyum hangat terpampang dibibirnya.

"T-tapikan ini -"

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya itu Sasuke langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibir Hinata untuk menghentikan perkataannya yang tidak sesuai dengan pertannyaan yang diberikan olehnya.

"Kau percaya padakukan ?" ulang Sasuke yang akhirnya dibalas dengan angukan Hinata meski membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sasukepun tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata dan mulai menurunkan tangan Hinata yang menyilang didadanya untuk dia genggam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata, aku janji" mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya selalu percaya akan semua ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasukepun langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan gaya bridal style menuju kedalam ruangan tempat mereka akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama, malam yang akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum Sasuke membawa kesana, tak lupa dirinya mematikan kompor tempat Hinata tadi memasak untuk mencegah terjadinya kebakaran.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung menuju masa depan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya...

Tolong Review-nya

Tolong Review-nya

Tolong Review-nya

Pliz


	5. Chapter 5

**Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Mestinya sih T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

**Don't like don't read**

Disebuah toko yang menjajakan beberapa macam sepatu dalam segala ukuran dan jenis, terlihat bebeberapa pengunjung yang sedang memilah-milih sepatu yang ia ingin beli ataupun yang mau ia bayar dikasir. Namun tidak usah mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri itu karena perhatian kita sekarang sebaiknya tertuju pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk berdua ditempat duduk dipojokan toko sepatu itu.

Sang pria yang sedari tadi diam tertunduk sambil menopangkan kedua lengannya dikedua lututnya itu masih menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sekarang belum mau memulai pembicaraan. Sedang sang wanita yang sedari tadi juga menundukkan kepalannya sambil menggenggamkan kedua tangannya itu sepertinya juga belum siap memulai pembicaraan.

Sunyi senyap itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua saat ini. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki pengunjung dan suara-suara pelan para pegawai yang sedang berinteraksi. Namun tetap saja disituasi canggung yang sedang dihadapi mereka sekarang membuat mereka tidak dapat berucap sepatah katapun sejak mereka duduk bersama.

Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memulai, akhirnya Sasuke selaku sang pria yang ingin mengubah keadaan ini pun akhirnya memulai angkat bicara meski ini bukanlah kebiasaannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalannya memandang lurus kearah lantai.

"Lebih baik dari pada yang dulu"

Deeg

Mendengar pernyataan wanita yang bernama Hinata disebelahnya itu sekarang langsung membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya singkat sebelum dirinya mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf" ucapan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sekarang karena dia sadar jika kehidupan Hinata yang bisa dikatakan menderita itu karena hasil dari perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

"Maaf, untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku, seingatku kau tidak pernah berbuat salah, jadi untuk apa kau minta maaf" ucap Hinata dengan senyum hambar terpampang diwajahnya saat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk untuk memandang lurus kearah depan.

Sedang Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata yang baginya memperbesar rasa bersalahnya itu membuatnya semakin tidak berani menatap wajah Hinata dan tetap hanya bisa menunduk dalam penyesalan. Bukannya seperti ini, harusnya bukan seperti ini. Karena menurut Sasuke akan jauh lebih baik baginya jika Hinata akan meluapkan amarah yang ia rasakan betahun-tahun lalu dengan cara memukulnya ataupun memakinya berkali-kali karena itu pantas buat dirinya.

Tapi kenapa Hinata tak melakukan hal itu padanya melaikan berucap seperti itu yang menurutnya lebih menyakitkan dibanding dirinya harus dipukul oleh Hinata berulang kali.

Tak ada suara yang keluar lagi dari mulut Sasuke setelah itu yang membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian ditempat itu menuju keruang ganti tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Menangis, ya Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan dihadapan Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang sudah ia coba hilangkan mulai kembali lagi terbuka saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke didekatnya, rasa sakit saat dirinya harus kembali mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya disaat orang lain tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang secara diam-diam akhir-akhir ini, sekarang dia telah mengetahui beberapa informasi penting tentang Hinata. Diantaranya tentang tempatnya sekarang tinggal, tempat serta jam-jam dirinya mengantar dan menjemput Nozumi ke sekolah, serta setatus yang sekarang ia sandang yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke sedikit ada harapan untuk kembali bersamnya, yaitu sendiri.

Dengan rasa penuh kesabaran Sasuke sekarang menunggu didepan sebuah sekolah dasar tempat Nozumi belajar. Meskipun sudah menunggu sejak pagi disini, tapi niat Sasuke tak luntur sama sekali sampai akhirnya sekolah itu bubar dan menunjukkan sosok Nozumi yang menunggu jemputan Hinata didepan pintu gerbang.

"Paman datang lagi" ucap Nozumi saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya berdiri.

"Kenapa, kau tak suka aku datang menemuimu ?" ucap Sasuke dengan menunjukkan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan begitu juga paman"

"Begitu dong" Sasuke lalu mengacak rambut Nozumi dengan gemas yang tentu saja membuat Nozumi sebal karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Hinata tidak akan datang tepat waktu kemudian menggiring Nozumi kebangku halte bus yang terdapat didekat mereka seperti biasa saat mereka menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Sasuke menemui Nozumi karena semenjak Sasuke mengetahui Nozumi bersekolah disini, dirinya akan selalu datang menemani Nozumi hingga Hinata datang menjemput. Meskipun Sasuke sering menemani Nozumi saat pulang, tapi dirinya akan selalu pergi disaat yang tepat sebelum Hinata datang sehingga dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata saat dirinya bersama Nozumi. Karena dirinya sekarang masih belum berani bertatap muka lagi dengan Hinata.

"Tapi sebenarnya paman ini siapa sih kok sering datang menemuiku ?"

"Aku, mm... apa ya, mungkin kau bisa menyebutku pengagummu"

"Pengagum ?" bingungnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke disampingnya.

"Iya pengagum, pengagum akan kecantikanmu"

Blus

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Nozumi berubah menjadi merah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Menyadari Nozumi bersemu seperti itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli sambil mengacak kembali rambut Nozumi.

"Kau lucu sekali hahahaha" tawa Sasuke riang karena dirinya berhasil membuat Nozumi malu-malu seperti itu.

"Uh paman ini" ngambek Nozumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah. Inilah kesenangan Sasuke sekarang ini, bukannya mabuk-mabukan ataupun bersenang-senang dengan wanita dikamar seperti dulu, melainkan melihat serta menggoda Nozumi sampai dirinya bersemu seperti ini. Aneh memang, tapi bagi Sasuke ini bukanlah hal aneh karena tidak ada salahnya kan bermain dengan anak kandung sendiri sekarang setetelah dirinya melewatkan masa kecil Nozumi yang tidak mungkin pernah akan kembali lagi. Ya, Nozumi adalah anak kandung Sasuke dari hubungan terlarangnya dengan Hinata dulu.

"Nozumi" panggil Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Nozumi menghentikan acara ngambeknya dan mulai memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa paman, apa paman mau menggodaku lagi ?" tuduh Nozumi yang membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum gelinya.

"Bukan, bukan itu"

"Lalu ?" penasaran Nozumi memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu seandainya jika ayahmu yang tidak pernah kau temui sejak kecil itu tiba-tiba saja berada didepanmu sekarang ini, apakah kau akan senang atau malah kau akan marah dan tidak mau kau temui karena dia telah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu ?"

Nozumi yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun memalingkan kepalanya dari wajah Sasuke dan mulai memandangi kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang didepannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan paman" ada jeda disana cukup lama sebelum Nozumi melanjutkan ucapannya "Tapi seandainya itu terjadi, maka aku pasti akan langsung memeluk Tou-san karena aku sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san" lanjut Nozumi dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi sedih.

Melihat perubahan Nozumi itu, Sasuke tentu saja menjadi ikut bersedih dan mulai beranjak dari tempat dia duduk menjadi berjongkok dihadapan Nozumi yang sedang duduk sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Nozumi dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu Ayahmu ya ?" Noyumi lalu mengangguk memandang wajah Sasuke dibawahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Ayahmu jika kau mau sampai Ayahmu yang sebenarnya datang ?"

"Benarkah itu paman ?" tanya Nozumi memastikan akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itupun jika kau mau"

"Tentu saja aku mau paman, lagi pula pamankan ganteng, pasti cocok sekali menjadi Tou-sanku karena akukan cantik" ucap Nozumi penuh semangat karena memuji dirinya sendiri. Sedang Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun menjadi ikut tersenyum senang karena putrinya itu mau memanggilnya Ayah.

"Jadi sekarang kau jangan memangilku paman lagi melainkan Ayah, Tou-san atau apapun yang kau mau, bagaimana ?"

"Iya baik -, Tou-san" jawab Nozumi penuh semangat dengan kepala yang ikut ia anggukan disusul dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikannya untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Kaa-san !" teriak Nozumi disaat dirinya masih memeluk Sasuke dan melihat Ibunya sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Dengan segera Nozumi melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke yang masih berjongkok ditempat itu menuju kearah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirinya melihat orang yang tengah bersama Nozumi barusan.

"Kaa-san sudah datang" riang Nozumi saat dirinya telah mendekati Hinata sambil memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya diperut Hinata.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang Ibu yang tentu saja membuat Nozumi bingung karena sikap Ibunya yang tidak seberti biasanya itu. Sebab jikalau dirinya memeluk Ibunya seperti ini maka Ibunya pasti akan membelai puncak rambutnya serta mencium pipinya.

"Kaa-san kenapa ?" tapi tetap saja Hinata diam tak menjawab yang tentu saja membuat Nozumi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai melihat apa yang Hinata lihat sekarang.

"Kaa-san ayo kesana ada yang ingin aku kenalkan pada Kaa-san sekarang" ajak Nozumi menarik tangan Hinata saat menyadari bahwa yang sedang Hinata lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok memunggungi mereka ditempat tadi.

Disaat Nozumi sudah berhasil menarik Hinata ketempat Sasuke yang masih tetap memunggungi mereka.

"Tou-san aku mau mengenalkan Tou-san dengan Kaa-san" ucap Nozumi sambil menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke membalikan badannya dan mulai kembali berdiri dari jonkoknya.

"Tou-san perkenalkan ini Kaa-san dan Kaa-san perkenalkan ini Tou-san" ucap Nozumi memperkenalkan.

"Apa maksudnya ini -, Tou-san ?" ucap Hinata mempertanyakan akan sebutan Nozumi untuk Sasuke barusan pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Nozumi yang melihat Hinata sepertinya marah pada Sasuke atas sebutan yang diberikannya itu kemudian memutuskan untuk memegang tangan Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Kaa-san jangan marah, aku suka kok menyebut paman Sasuke dengan sebutan Tou-san" minta Nozumi dengan raut wajah memohon yang tentu saja membuat Hinata menghentikan acara marahnya.

"Kaa-san tidak marah kok jadi Nozumi tidak usah sedih ya" Hinata lalu membelai rambut Nozumi untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman "Ayo kita pergi" lanjut Hinata lembut menggandeng tangan Nozumi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan tanpa memperdulikannya.

Namun gerak langkah Hinata dan Nozumi tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat Sasuke menahan lengan tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu Hinata, aku ingin bicara"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan lagi denganmu, sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku" perintah Hinata dengan badan yang masih memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kaa-san" ucap Nozumi setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Hinata aku tidak mau melakukan itu, aku sudah berjanji padamu aku tidak akan meninggalkan"

Hinata langsung melepas tangan Nozumi dan mulai membalik badanya menghadap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan antara marah atau mau menangis.

"Janji, lalu dimana janjimu itu waktu aku membutuhkanmu, dimana hah ?"

"Hinata itu bukan keinginanku untuk meninggalkanmu, jikalau waktu bisa kembali berputar maka aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hinata, jadi tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan menunjukan nada yang bersalah.

"Waktu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali berputar seperti dirimu yang tidak akan pernah bisa menebus kesalahan yang pernah kau buat denganku !"

"Maaf aku Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata, jadi kali ini tolong percayalah padaku" minta Sasuke dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Percaya padamu" Hinata lalu menunjukkan senyum mirisnya sebelum dirinya melanjutkan perkataannya "Apakah kau masih bisa dipercaya setelah semua janji-janjimu yang dulu pernah kau ucapkan kepadaku hah, janji kosong yang tentu saja bisa kau langgar dengan mudahnya"

"..." diam Sasuke mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Sasuke berikutnya, Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Namun lagi-lagi gerakan Hinata tertahan saat Sasuke memegang lengannya.

"Kali ini percayalah padaku Hinata"

Plak

Tapi bukannya jawaban yang diterima Sasuke melainkan tamparan keras dipipi kirinya yang diberikan oleh Hinata yang ia terima.

"Lepaskan aku !" teriak Hinata karena lengan kirinya ditahan oleh Sasuke yang tentu saja hanya bisa dituruti oleh Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku bukanlah gadis berumur 15 tahun yang bisa kau bodohi lagi. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanku maupun Nozumi lagi" ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung meraih tangan Nozumi disampingnya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih diam ditempat menahan rasa sakit yang ada dipipinya sambil menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada disekitar tempat itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung menuju hari baru ...

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ...

Untuk pertama kalinya balas reviews :

- Hyou Hyouichiffer : Sasu memang beda 2 th ma Hinata. Nih dah update.

- sasuhinaLovers : Yup yang kemarin cuma flashback.

- Hizuka Miyuki : Tidak sok tau kok, Nozumi memang anaknya Sasuke. Nih update yang ditunggu.

- lavender hime chan : Tergantung otaknya sehat pa gak, kalau sehat ya dipanjangin. Kalau gak ya sekenanya saja.

Nih dah di update.

- uchihyuu nagisa : Nanti juga tau di flashback berikutnya.

- velano : Ngak lama kok jika pengen bikin. Nih dah update. Salam kenal juga.

- I Cand : Nih dah update.

0000…0000


	6. Chapter 6

Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya sih T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Delapan tahun yang lalu...

Sasuke POV

Ternyata masalah perjodohan Hinata tidak sepelik yang kupikirkan. Buktinya saja baru sehari aku tinggal dengannya, masalah perjodohan itu sudah bisa aku atasi.

Bagaimana tidak, saat aku tau yang dijodohkan oleh Hinata adalah si kepala merah Gaara, tanpa banya omong lagi aku langsung mendatangi rumahnya untuk menyuruhnya agar membatalkan rencana perjodohan itu.

Menolak, tentu saja tidak, karena apapun yang kuminta darinya pastinya dia akan menurutinya. Karena bisa dibilang kami berdua ini sudah bagaikan emm... bisa dibilang kepomponglah. Apapun yang kumau dia berikan, apapun yang dia mau kuberikan, ya seperti itulah. Tapi jika ini mengenai Hinata, maka akan menjadi urusan lain, karena Hinata adalah miliku dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku.

Egois, terserah kalian mau berkata apa, karena yang penting bagiku adalah Hinata akan selalu bersamaku.

Semenjak Hinata kabur dari rumah, waktu pertemuan kami menjadi berkurang karena dirinya sekarang tidak dibiarkan pulang sendirian untuk menghindari acara kaburnya terulang. Jadi setiap jam pulang menjelang pasti mobil jemputan untuknya sudah menunggu diluar gerbang. Aku yang selalu mengantarnya pulangpun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan dirinya pulang dengan mobil jemputannya itu.

Apa lagi sudah dua hari ini dirinya tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit yang tidak jelas yang membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, ponselnya tidak aktif, aku tidak berani kerumahnya, teman dekatnya juga tidak mengetahui dirinya sakit apa yang semakin memperparah kegelisahanku ini.

Semoga saja hari ini dirinya sudah berangkat kesekolah sehingga aku dapat bertemu dengan dirinya dan mendapat penjelasan mengenai keadaannya agar aku tidak khawatir lagi.

Menunggu diperpustakaan, itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang menunggu kedatangannya dengan sabar seandainya dirinya hari ini berangkat kesekolah karena jikalau aku menghampirinya dikelasnya maka pasti dengan cepat gosip akan kedekatanku dengannya tersebar disini. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi karena jika hubungan ini tersebar keseluruh sekolah maka pastinya akan menimbulkan masalah pada kami nantinya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang mendekati perpustakaan yang jarang dilewati apa lagi dimasuki, pasti itu dia.

Tentu saja tanpa menunggu aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu tempat dirinya akan masuk dan memeluknya dengan erat saat dia masuk kedalam sini.

"Kyaa...!" kagetnya saat dirinya masuk dan langsung aku hadiahi dengan pelukan "S-sasuke-kun !" kesalnya saat dia tau yang memeluknya adalah aku.

.

...

.

Sejak tadi aku melihatnya diam saja. Aku menyuapi dengan bento yang dibawa, dia menolak. Aku mengajaknya bicara, dia tidak fokus mendengarkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya ?.

Apa karena dia masih tidak enak badan sehingga dirinya seperti tidak memperhatikanku ?.

...

Tak mau menebak-nebak apa yang ada dibenak Hinata sekarang karena jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak pandai menebak perasaan wanita meskipun itu Hinata, akupun lalu meletakkan sumpit yang sedang kupegang untuk menghentikan acara makanku.

"Kau kenapa, apa kau masih sakit ?" aku kemudian menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup poni tebalnya itu untuk mengukur suhu badannya. Tidak panas, suhu tubuhnya normal, aku simpulnya dirinya sudah tidak sakit.

Kalau tidak sakit lalu kenapa ?.

"S-sasuke-kun kenapa sih" dia menyingkirkan tanganku yang memegang keningnya karena sepertinya dia malu karena bisa kulihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika kau masih sakit karena dari tadi kau hanya diam saja saat aku ajak bicara"

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun"

Kupegang tangannya dengan lembut untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman sehingga dirinya tidak lagi diam dihadapanku.

"Tidak usah minta maaf kepadaku, cukup ceritakan saja apa yang sekarang menggangu pikiranmu. Apa karena mungkinkah kau dijodohkan lagi dengan laki-laki lain ?" itulah kemungkinan yang ada dipikiranku tentang sikap diamnya sekarang. Mungkin dia dijodohkan oleh orang lain selain Gaara sehingga pikirannya sekarang menjadi kacau karena hal itu.

"S-sasuke-kun apa kau b-benar-benar mencintaiku ?" bukannya menjawab dia malah mempertanyakan apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya. Benar-benar aneh.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu kenapa mempertanyakan itu gendut" godaku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya yang pantas dipangil gendut itu.

"Sasuke-kun aku sekarang sedang tidak mau bercanda !" nada suaranya berubah menjadi tegas yang membuatku menghentikan guyonanku. Kulepaskan cubitanku dari pipinya dan mulai memasang wajah serius dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau tidak perlu meragukan hal itu karena sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu" dengan nada serius aku mengucapkannya agar dia tau bahwa hubunganku dengannya bukanlah hubungan yang mudah diakhiri begitu saja jika bosan.

"K-kalau begitu apakah S-sasuke-kun mau menikahiku ?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu, lagi pula akukan sudah melamarmu. Sebagai buktinyakan kau sudah memakai cincin pemberianku" aku melihat cincin yang melingkar manis dijari manis kirinya.

"T-tapi apakah kau mau menikahiku s-sekarang Sasuke-kun"

"Sekarang ?, kenapa harus sekarang. Akukan sudah bilang aku akan menikaimu dua tahun lagi saat kau nanti lulus dari sini"

"Tapi aku mengingkinkannya sekarang"

"Aku tidak ingin kau putus sekolah gara-gara aku menikahimu. Jadi besabarlah dua tahun lagi ya" mintaku padanya sambil menggenggam serta menepuk tangannya yang sedang ia tumpuk diatas meja.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus menikah sekarang" dia memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa ?" mendengar pertannyaanku dia yang tadinya menatapku mantap menjadi kembali menundukkan kepalannya.

"I-itu karena ..." ucapannya terputus yang membuatku hanya bisa menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku ... H-ha-mil" kontan saja aku yang mendengar itu meski samar langsung membulatkan mata karena kaget tak percaya.

"H-hamil, m-maksudmu ?" aku masih tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku hamil Sasuke-kun, aku hamil. Hamil hiks hiks" selanjutnya dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena bisa kulihat sejak tadi dia menahannya.

Sedang aku yang menerima kabar mengejutkan ini masih saja terdiam tak dapat berkata-kata karena syok berat. Aku memang sudah siap untuk menikahinya, tapi bukan sekarang karena sekarang jika ditanya sudah siap atau belum untuk menikah, maka tentu saja aku pasti akan menjawab belum seratus persen dengan nada ragu.

.

...

.

"Ergh ..." erangku kesakitan saat aku terbangun dari tidurku dan merasakkan sakit pening dikepala serta sakit leher ditengkukku. Kupegang kepalaku yang masih terasa pening itu sambil membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Aneh memang, biasanya jika orang itu tertidur harusnya berbaring, tapi kenapa aku merasakkan aku sedang terduduk ?.

Dan benar saja perasaanku ini karena sekarang aku sedang terduduk disebuah kursi yang diapit oleh dua orang pria yang salah satu pria itu aku kenal dengan nama Itachi, kakakku.

"Dimana aku ?" aku masih memegang kepalaku yang terasa pening.

"Kau sudah bangun"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya aku tetap mempertanyakan dimana aku meski sepertinya aku tau dimana aku sekarang meski mataku masih buram karena efek dari kepala pening yang aku derita sekarang "Dimana aku sekarang !" nada suaraku sedikit kunaikkan karena aku tak percaya akan perkiraanku tentang dimana aku sekarang.

"Kau sekarang sedang berada dipesawat pribadi milik kita. Kita sekarang sedang ada didalam perjalanan menuju Amerika"

"A-apa !"

End of Sasuke POV

.

...

.

Flash back on

Dret... Dret... Dret

Terdengar suara yang sepertinya adalah suara getar ponsel yang terdapat diatas meja belajar didalam sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang megah. Sang pemilik yang mendengar suara getar ponselnya itupun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sedang ia tempati untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengusiknya.

"Hn" jawabnya datar setelah dirinya menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

'S-sasuke-kun'

"Hinata, ada apa, apa yang terjadi ?"

'Tou-san sudah tau'

"Tau maksudmu tentang kehambilanmu ?"

'I-iya'

"Kau tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi, aku akan segera datang kerumahmu untuk menjelaskan keayahmu tentang hubungan kita"

'T-tapi Sasuke-kun jika Tou-san tidak menyetujui hubungan kita'

"Kalau begitu terpaksa aku akan membawamu kabur agar kita bisa hidup bahagia, selamanya"

'T-tapi Sas-'

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, percayalah padaku dan tunggulah aku disana" Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata, Sasuke langsung memutus hubungan ponselnya dengan Hinata dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan mulai meningalkan kamarnya.

Akan tetapi disaat dirinya baru membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melangkah pergi, rencananya itu tak dapat ia lakukan karena kakaknya telah menghadang didepannya.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke bertanya saat dirinya melihat kakaknya berada didepan kamarnya. Karena tidak seperti biasanya kakaknya itu mau repot-repot berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Tou-san memanggilmu" jawabnya datar dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Merepotkan" gumam Sasuke yang akhirnya mengubah niatnya yang tadinya ingin menemui Hinata buru-buru menjadi menemui ayahnya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat kepentingan apa yang membuatnya harus menghadap kepadanya.

.

...

.

Didalam ruangan yang memiliki penerangan yang tidak terlalu terang, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri mematung didepan jendela ruangan itu dengan pandangan yang langsung tertuju pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk.

"Tou-san ada apa ?"

"Kau mau keluar ?"

"Iya Tou-san" terdengar nada canggung saat Sasuke berbicara dengan ayahnya. Memang hubungan ayahnya dengan dirinya tidak begitu dekat sehingga kerap sekali suasana canggung melanda mereka saat bersama.

"Duduklah" minta Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kursi yang ada didepan meja kerja ayahnya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kau lihat foto-foto yang ada didepanmu" Sasuke lalu melihat kearah foto-foto yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mengambil semuanya supaya dirinya dapat melihat gambar difoto itu dengan jelas.

Foto-foto wanita seumurannya dengan berbagai pose untuk menunjukkan betapa menariknya mereka.

"Pilihlah salah satu dari mereka untuk dijodohkan denganmu"

Sontak saja Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menaruh kembali foto-foto yang ada ditangannya diatas meja dengan agak kasar sehingga terdengar suara gebrakan meja disana.

"Apa-apaan ini Tou-san, aku takkan pernah mau dijodohkan dengan mereka. Aku sudah memiliki wanita pilihanku sendiri" Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun suara sang ayah yang mengejutkannya itu membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu wanita dari keluarga Hyuuga itu" Sasuke membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap kearah ayahnya untuk menanggapi akan ucapan yang mengejutkan baginya tadi. Hubungannya dengan Hinata telah diketahui oleh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana Tou-san bisa ..."

"Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya"

"Aku tidak perlu menyangkal karena hubunganku dengan Hinata adalah hubungan serius yang tidak perlu disangkal. Lagi pula sekeras apapun aku menyangkal hubunganku ini, pasti Tou-san akan dengan mudah bisa membuktikan kalau hubunganku ini benar-benar ada"

"Kau sudah tau itu dan kau tetap berhubungan dengan seorang Hyuuga ! Tinggalkan dia" Fugaku kemudian membalikkan badaannya menghadap jendela setelah mengatakkan hal itu.

"Tidak akan dan itu tidak bisa aku lakukan"

"Apa kau sekarang menentangku" Fugaku kembali membalikkan badannya untuk memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke.

"Jika itu demi bersama Hinata, maka aku akan melakukannya" Sasukepun kemudian memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ayahnya yang akan diucapkannya berikutnya.

.

...

.

Setelah berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya Sasuke berikutnya berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk menghampiri mobil miliknya yang terparkir rapi didepan rumahnya berdampingan dengan mobil sport silver milik kakaknya.

Disaat dirinya ingin memasukkan kunci mobilnya kedalam lubang kunci, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang munculah dua orang bertubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya memakai pakaian jas hitam yang ia kenal sebagai para pengawal dirumah ini.

Dengan tangan yang sedang memegang kunci mobil yang sudah ia tancapkan, Sasuke kemudian melirik kedua orang dibelakangnya itu dengan tatapan 'kau sedang mengganguku, cepat pergi atau kalian akan mati'.

Tapi meskipun mereka berdua sudah terkena tatapan tajam dari Saruke yang menurut mereka itu menakutkan, tapi dikarenakan ini adalah sebuah perintah maka dengan berat hati mereka harus mendekatkan diri mereka ketubuh Sasuke agar tugas mereka dapat seger terselesaikan yaitu ...

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk menyerang leher Sasuke untuk membuatnya pingsan. Namun karena reflek Sasuke yang sangat bagus maka tangan yang mencoba menyerangnya dapat ia tangkap.

"Apa-apaan ini" ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda, tapi kami hanya sedang melakukan tugas dari tuan besar"

"Apa Tou-san !"

End of flash back

.

...

.

Dan entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah jatuh pingsan tak berdaya sehingga dirinya sudah berada didalam pesawat ini menuju Amerika seperti ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"Lalu Hinata ..., kurang ajar cepat putar balik pesawat ini !" Sasuke mencoba berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun itu urung terjadi saat bodyguard yang ada disisi lain tempat duduknya membekap hidungnya dengan obat tidur.

"Adik yang merepotkan" Itachi hanya berucap datar ditempat duduknya tanpa bergerak dan hanya melihat adiknya itu sedikit demi sedikit jatuh pingsan.

"Hi...na...ta..."

.

...

.

Bersambung untuk awal masa lalu yang menyakitkan ...

Dengan ini semua sudah taukan alasan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata. Jadi aku harap tidak ada yang berperasangka buruk dulu tentang Sasuke karena Sasuke bukanlah pria yang sekejam itu...

Aku selalu menunggu Review dari para reader...^_*

Balas review chapter sebelumnya ...

- Hazena : Terima kasih dan ini dah diup-date.

- sasuhinaLoveq : Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

- Mayu Arihyoshi : Sorry masih pendek. Ngak pa-pa aku pengertian kok. Ini dah ku bongkar kenapa sasu ninggalin hina.

- uchihyuu nagisa : Jangan sebel lagi, kasihankan Sasunya.

- Mochii-mochii Shinta : Ini dah cepat.

- n : Jangan, nanti sasu jadi jelek dan penggemarnya pada kabur hehehehe.

Yosh chapter ini review lagi ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya sih T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Hari itu Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa-bisanya bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi dan parahnya lagi dia telah menamparnya didepan umum. Meskipun dirinya sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Sasuke dulu yang telah meninggalkannya disaat dirinya membutuhkannya, tapi pelajaran hidup yang dirinya alami selama ini telah membuatnya menyadari kalau sebenci apapun dirinya pada Sasuke sekarang tapi tetap saja masa lalu serta hidupnya saat ini tidak akan berubah.

Meskipun berat diawal dirinya menjalani hidup sendiri, tapi semenjak Nozumi hadir didunia ini, sedikit demi sedikit duka yang ada dihatinya lama kelamaan semakin berkurang hingga akhirnya menghilang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Nozumi tidak ada didunia ini. Keluarga tidak ada yang menginginkannya, teman-teman sekolahnya menghinanya, serta laki-laki yang dirinya percaya telah pergi meninggalkannya, pasti hidupnya ini sudah tidak berarti lagi untuk dipertahankan.

"Aku menyayangimu Nozu'' Hinata mengecup lembut kening putrinya yang sedang terlelap ditempat tidurnya itu sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar milik Nozumi yang meski tidak terlalu luas namun memiliki nuansa biru langit.

...

...

Hinata Pov

Semenjak aku meninggalkan kamar Nozumi, aku langsung melakukan kesibukan didapur sekarang yaitu menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk menyambut seseorang yang akan datang berkunjung.

Meskipun masakan ini tidak terlalu mewah untuk ukuran penyambutan seperti biasanya yang hanya menghidangkan dua porsi dada ayam panggang, sub, dan salad, tapi aku harap dia akan tetap menyukainya. Karena hanya inilah yang bisa aku berikan untuknya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam, atau bisa dibilang sekitar waktu itulah, masakanku telah selesai dihidangkan dimeja dan siap untuk disantap oleh kami berdua nantinya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan dirinya untuk memulai

semuanya.

End Hinata Pov

...

...

Tok tok tok

Tak lama menunggu setelah masakannya selesai dihidangkan, terdengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk dari luar rumah sehingga dengan segera membuat Hinata melepaskan celemek yang sedang dirinya kenakan untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya nanti saat dirinya membukakan pintu.

Cklek

Hinata membukakan pintunya yang tadinya dirinya kunci untuk mempersilahkan seseorang yang dari tadi ditunggunya masuk.

Namun disaat dirinya melihat orang yang berada didepannya bukanlah orang itu melainkan orang lain, maka dengan segera Hinata menutup pintu yang tadinya dirinya buka untuk menghalangi orang yang didepannya masuk.

Sedang laki-laki yang ada didepan Hinata yang menyadari pintu didepannya akan ditutup kembali untuk menghalanginya masuk, maka dengan reflek kaki jenjangnya ia masukkan kecelah pintu yang tersisa sehingga pintu itu tidak dapat menutup dengan sempurna.

Rasa sakit sempat dirasakannya saat Hinata menekan pintu rumahnya agar kaki yang dirinya halangkan ditarik kembali. Tapi karena hal yang sedang dilakukannya ini memang memerlukan pengorbanan maka meskipun patah dirinya tidak akan pernah menarik kakinya.

...

...

...

"Ah" karena Hinata sedari tadi menghantamkan pintu rumahnya berkali-kali dikaki kanan Sasuke... Ya, orang yang tak diundang yang mencoba masuk rumah Hinata adalah Sasuke... Maka akhirnya rasa sakit yang sedari tadi dirinya tahan untuk menunjukkan tekatnya itu akhirnya tak dapat dirinya bendung lagi sehingga sekarang terdengar suara teriakan keras dari mulutnya.

"Kakiku argh..!" dengan terpaksa kaki yang sedari tadi dirinya pertahankan akhirnya harus ditarik keluar.

Blam

Pintu itupun tertutup dengan sempurna saat kaki itu tidak menghalanginya lagi.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak memiliki akal bulus untuk menipu Hinata agar dirinya diizinkan masuk.

"Aduh kakiku sakit sekali, apa jangan-jangan kakiku ini patah" rengek Sasuke melebih-lebihkan keadaan kakinya sambil berlutut memeganginya untuk berharap agar Hinata berbelas kasihan kepadannya dan dipersilahkan masuk olehnya agar kakinya bisa ia obati.

Sasuke yakin hal itu bisa saja terjadi, karena kemungkinan besar sifat Hinata yang tidak tegaan itu kepada orang yang terluka belumlah hilang sampai sekarang meski sudah lebih dari delapan tahun dirinya tidak bertemu.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan Hinata yang menunduk melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"Aduh sakit sekali kakiku ini, apa jangan-jangan kakiku ini patah" Sasuke mulai berekting.

"Apakah kakimu benar-benar sesakit itu" Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah kasihan.

"Iya sakit sekali, mungkin kakiku ini benar-benar patah"

"Patah ?" Hinata mulai terpancing menyebakan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mungkin kau... PANTAS MENDAPATKAN ITU !"

Blam !

Hinata membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras sehingga Sasuke yang sedang berlutut didepan pintu dapat merasakan hempasan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Hinata !"

Tok tok tok tok

"Hinata !"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hah ! Aku tau kau itu bohong ! Jadi cepat kau pergi dari sini, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi !"

"Aku takkan pergi dari sini sebelum kita bisa bicara berdua Hinata"

Namun tak ada reaksi yang diberikan Hinata sehingga Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain duduk bersandar dipintu rumah milik Hinata untuk menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil Hinata. Meskipun kemungkinan besar keputusan yang diambil Hinata adalah membiarkannya tetap tinggal diluar rumah.

...

...

Sedang Hinata yang berada dibalik pintu tempat Sasuke bersandar hanya bisa memerosotkan dirinya dipintu sehingga posisi mereka sekarang duduk saling membelakangi dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata..." Sasuke berucap pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata dibalik pintu tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

"Delapan tahun waktuku yang terlewat tanpamu... Aku tidak mau delapan tahun itu terulang lagi dihidupku ini saat aku telah menemukanmu Hinata" Sasuke lantas menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar dapat menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar.

"Maafkan aku Hinata... Izinkan aku kembali kekehidupamu" tanpa Sasuke sadari air matanya telah mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku hancur tanpamu Hinata... Aku tak lagi mampu hidup tanpamu... Hatiku hampa, hampa tanpa dirimu yang mengisinya..."

Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang sedang Hinata lakukan sekarang. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menurutnya sepenuh hati itu membuat dirinya tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi sehingga sekarang tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka sedang menangis bersama.

'Tidak bisa... Seberapa menyesalnya dirimu padaku, aku tetap saja tidak akan bisa menerimamu kembali Sasuke... Karena semua itu sudahlah terlambat"

...

...

Pagi hari akhirnya datang, usaha Sasuke pun harus berakhir disini. Kenyataan harus bisa diterimanya meskipun menyakitkan tapi tetap saja Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak ada harapan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Hinata apa lagi untuk kembali kedalam kehidupannya, itu mustahil, benar-benar mustahil.

"Ergh ..." erang Sasuke saat dirinya mencoba untuk bangun dari acara duduk panjangnya. Semalaman duduk ditempat itu benar-benar membuat otot-ototnya menjadi kaku.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk kembali kekehidupanmu lagi Hinata... Aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi suamimu ataupun menjadi seorang ayah untuk Nozumi... Aku akan pergi jika itu yang terbaik untukmu Hinata" Sasuke lantas menyentuh pintu rumah Hinata untuk dapat merasakan akan kehadirannya dibalik pintu itu sebelum dirinya mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Selamat tinggal" gumam Sasuke pelan disaat dirinya berjalan menuju arah mobilnya terparkir.

...

...

"Hiks hiks"

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san duduk disana, apa Kaa-san baik-baik saja ?" Nozumi yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya serta berencana untuk membantu Ibunya yang biasanya ada didapur itu menjadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ibunya duduk didepan pintu, menengelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Kaa-san" Nozumi mendekati Ibunya itu dengan perasaan khawatir.

Hinata yang menyadari putrinya mendekatinya dengan raut wajah khawatir akhirnya mulai memberdirikan dirinya dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya agar putrinya itu tidak khawatir lagi.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa Nozu" Hinata mencium kening putrinya itu untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi sebelum dirinya menuntun putrinya kearah dapur untuk membantunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Pagi ini kau mau sarapan apa ?"

"Apa ya ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau bingung ?"

"Iya... Habis masakan Kaa-san enak-enak sih"

"Anak Kaa-san ini pandai sekali memuji ya... Memang belajar dari mana sih ?"

"Ada deh"

Hahahahaha

Mungkin dengan bercanda seperti ini bersama putrinya Hinata dapat menghilangkan rasa sedih yang sedang dirinya alami sekarang meski itu hanyalah sedikit.

...

...

...

Diwaktu makan siang tiba, Hinata seperti biasa menemani Nozumi dicafe tempat dititipkannya putri tercintanya disana karena hanya dikesempatan makan siang inilah dirinya bisa kembali menemani putrinya.

"Nozu jika makan jangan belepotan seperti ini" Hinata mengusap mulut putrinya yang belepotan dengan saus tomat sepageti itu dengan tisu dimeja yang disediakan oleh cafe.

Nozumi yang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Ibunya itu hanya memberikan cengiran khas anak seumurannya.

"Anak Kaa-san ini benar-benar deh" Hinata ikut tersenyum meski tidak seperti putrinya yang menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya.

Awalnya makan siang yang dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Nozumi sekarang berjalan seperti biasa, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat seseorang datang menghampiri meja mereka untuk miminta izin duduk bersama.

"Apa tempat ini kosong ?" belum sempat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu namun orang yang bertanya itu dengan 'lancannya' sudah menduduki kursi yang ia maksud.

"Tou-san !" Nozumi yang menangkap sosok pria yang duduk didepannya adalah Sasuke, maka tanpa dirinya sadari teriakan panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinatapun tak jauh berbeda dengan putrinya, namun bedanya Hinata hanya terdiam saja sangking terkejutnya.

...

.Bersambung ketahap baru.

...

Benar-benar lama kali ini aku update. Mungkin karena author yang payah ini dalam mode lazy jadinya updatenya lama.

Haha... Tak usah banyak ngomong lebih baik aku balas review saja.

- R : Update kilat, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

- Yes Us : 'Dirinya' sepertinya tidak bisa diganti dengan dia dific ini, karena menurutku lebih enak didengar saja kata 'dirinya' dibanding kata 'dia'.

- Aiwha : Semoga.

- SuHi-18 : Sasuke memang bukanlah tipe pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab.

- Sasuhina-caem : Lanjut.

- Shyoul lavaen : Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan Hiashi, mungkin Hiashi bunuh diri karena malu. Haha... Just joke. Chapt ini sekarang, chapt depan final flashback.

- z : Dua chapter sekaligus, hahahaha... Mustahil.

Baiklah sampai disini aku berucap. Semoga chapter depan aku bisa balas review lagi.

Akhir kata REVIEW Pliz biar aku tau fic ini memang pantas untuk dilanjutkan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Mestinya sih T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : Pastinya Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Empat tahun yang lalu...**

Sasuke Pov

Empat tahun waktu yang kuperlukan untuk menyelesaikan gelar sarjanahku, dan empat tahun itu pula waktu yang kuperlukan agar bisa kembali kekota ini, cintaku sekarang tinggal.

Empat tahun tanpa mengetahui kabar beritanya membuat aku menjadi gila di Amerika.

Tak ada ponsel untuk menghubunginya, tak bisa mengiriminya Email untuk mengecek keadaannya semakin memperparah keadaanku pada awalnya aku datang ke Amerika.

Aku disana bagaikan tahanan yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mendekam didalam kamarku dengan beberapa pengawal didepan pintu kamarku. Aku benar-benar tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tentang semua itu.

Tapi semua itu beransur-ansur berubah ketika Itachi berjanji padaku jika aku berhasil mendapatkan gelar sarjanah disini, maka aku akan dikirimnya pulang kembali ke Konoha. Meski aku masih tanpa mengunakan ponsel atau alat komunikasi lain seperti modem untuk leptopku, tapi semangatku tetap takkan pernah padam karena dengan mengikuti jalan ini maka aku akan bisa bertemu dengan cintaku lagi, Hinata.

Empat tahun setelah meninggalkanKotaini aku tanpa menunggu lagi langsung menuju rumah Hinata setelah keluar dari bandara. Karena empat tahun tanpa memberikan kabar untuknya pasti banyak penjelasan yang akan kuberikan untuknya. Terlebih lagi saat aku meninggalkannya, dia telah mengandung benihku. Pasti sekarang anak yang dikandung Hinata sudah besar. Dan aku selaku dari ayah dari anak itu, sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

...

.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya diriku saat aku telah sampai dirumah Hinata dan mendapatkan penjelasan dari para penjaga rumah itu yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata selaku nona muda mereka telah lama sudah tidak tinggal lagi dirumah ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, cepat buka gerbang ini dan biarkan aku masuk untuk menemui Hinata ! Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu itu !" aku marah sambil mencengkram jeruji pagar rumah Hinata karena aku tidak diizinkan untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu meski sebentar untuk membuktikan bahwa Hinata benar-benar tidak ada disana.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami tak bisa mengizinkan tuan masuk karena tuan besar dan tuan muda tidak ada didalam. Lagi pula nona Hinata yang tuan maksud sudah lama tidak tinggal disini lagi. Sebaiknya tuan tidak membuat kegaduhan lagi" penjaga itu berucap halus kepadaku yang secara tidak langsung telah mengusirku.

"Kegaduhan...? Kau pikir aku menunggu empat tahun hanya untuk pergi begitu saja ha ! Aku bisa berbuat lebih dari ini agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata !"

"Tuan, anda jangan mengacau lagi ditempat ini atau kami terpaksa memangil pihak kepolisian untuk menangkap anda karena alasan ketentraman"

"Aku tidak peduli kalian mau apa, cepat kalian buka gerbang ini !" aku semakin mengeratkan cengkramanku pada jeruji pagar sambil mengguncan-guncangnya berharap penjaga itu mau membukanya ataupun jika bisa merubuhkan pagar itu sekalian.

...

Disaat aku masih berdebat agar aku dapat dibiarkan masuk, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang munculah mobil sport hitam yang ingin memasuki rumah itu.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda menyingkir karena tuan muda Neji akan masuk kedalam"

'Neji ?, kakak Hinata' batinku mengingat-ingat siapa itu Neji.

Tin tin !

Klakson mobil itu berbunyi cukup nyaring membuat aku mebalikan badanku dan berdiri tegak tak bergerak didepan mobil itu.

"Hei kau, menyingkirlah, aku mau masuk" pria berambut coklat panjang itu membuka kaca mobilnya untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau kakak Hinata ?"

Dia yang mendengar nama Hinata disebut-disebut membuat dirinya memasukkan kembali kepalanya kedalam mobil agar dirinya dapat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Siapa kau, dan apa hubunganmu dengan adikku ?" dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri didepanku sekiranya jarakku dan dirinya cukup untuk kami bicara.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku dan Hinata adalah-"

Buagh

"Akh... ! Apa yang kau lakukan !" dia memukul pipiku dengan keras yang membuat darah segar mengalir disudut bibirku.

"Jadi kau Uchiha yang telah mencampakan adik kecilku begitu saja setelah kau menghamilinya !"

"Bukan begi-"

Buagh Buagh Buagh ...

Berkali-kali aku menerima hantaman tinjunya begitu saja tanpa bisa membalas karena aku sadar betul mungkin inilah caraku untuk menebus waktu empat tahun yang kulewatkan tanpa Hinata.

Buagh

Dengan tinju terakhir itu Neji, kakak Hinata menghentikan pukulannya kewajahku yang tentu saja membuat aku terjatuh ketanah.

"Hah hah hah" dia terengah-engah setelah memukuliku membabibuta.

"Apa kau sudah puas memukulku kakak ?" meskipun sakit aku tetap mencoba memberdirikan diriku.

"KAKAK... KAU TAK PANTAS MEMANGGILKU KAKAK !"

Buagh

"Argh...!" aku menerima tendangan telak diperutku saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri sehingga sekarang aku kembali terjatuh ketanah dengan sangat keras.

"Gara-gara kau adiku pergi dari sini. Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa melihat adikku kembali. KAU MEMANGGILKU KAKAK !" dia mendekat kearahku yang masih berbaring ditanah lalu mencengkram kerah kemejaku untuk kembali memukuliku.

"Kau bahkan tak pantas memanggil namaku tapi kau mamanggilku dengan sebutan kakak, kurang ajar !"

Buagh

Buagh

Buagh

...

...

...

Darah telah mengalir deras diseluruh wajahku namun aku belum juga beranjak dari tempatku ini. Didepan pintu gerbang, berbaring ditanah sambil memandang langit malam dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir disudut mataku.

Ya, aku saat ini sedang menangis sendirian disini. Bukan karena merasakan sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Neji kepadaku, tapi melainkan aku menangis karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menderita karena perbuatanku sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa satu orangpun mengetahuinya karena lebih memilih janin yang ada dikandungannya dibanding harus menggugurkannya sesuai dengan keingan Ayahnya.

"Jika kau tidak ada disini lantas kau dimana Hinata, kau dimana ? Dimana aku harus mencarimu ? Dimana aku harus menemuimu ?"

.

...

.

Disinilah kesalahan itu terjadi, kesalahan yang seharusnya tak perlu aku lakukan. Kesalahan yang seharusnya bisa aku hindari. Di apartemant ini... Dikamari ini...

Suasana ditempat ini masih sama seperti dulu sehingga aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Suasana kamar yang redup serta perabotan-perabotan yang masih sama seperti dulu mempertajam ingatanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang berukuran king dengan selimut berwarna biru muda yang menyelimuti ranjang itu. Ditempat ini, ditempat ini semua telah terjadi.

"Hiya... !" amarahku memuncak hinga aku menarik selimut itu dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Bukan hanya itu, semua barang yang ada disana aku hancurkan ataupun aku lempar.

"Sial... Sial... Sial... "

Kuhancurkan semuannya hingga kamar ini sudah tak terlihat seperti kamar yang tadi.

Tapi semua yang kulakukan ini percuma saja karena ini tidak merubah apapun. Masa lalu tidak akan berubah, aku meninggalkan Hinata sedangkan Hinata sekarang tak diketahui keberadaannya setelah dirinya kabur dari rumah.

"Aku sungguh tak berguna !"

End Sasuke pov

Semuanya menjadi kacau, hancur, dan rusak. Itulah yang sekarang dirinya saksikan setelah masuk ketempat itu, tempat dimana kemungkinan besar akan keberadaan dia sekarang. Keberadaan dimana sosok sahabatnya Sasuke berada.

Semenjak mengetahui jika Sasuke telah kembali dari Amerika, Gaara pria berambut merah itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Namun percuma saja dirinya kesana saat mengetahui Sasuke belum tiba dirumah itu meski pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah mendarat dengan sukses di Konoha. Keputusan menunggupun tak membuahkan hasil meski tiga cangkir kopi telah dirinya habiskan. Pikirannya yang mengatakan jika Sasuke takkan pulang ketempat inipun muncul begitu saja saat mengingat tujuannya pulang kesini bukanlah karena keluarganya melainkan karena Hinata.

Empat tahun tanpa mendengar kabar keberadaan Hinata memungkinkan Sasuke akan langsung menuju tempat Hinata tinggal. Tapi jika dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidaklah tinggal ditempat itu lagi maka tidak ada tujuan lain selain tempat itu, apartemantnya.

"Kenapa tempat ini jadi seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Gaara bergumam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar satu-satunya diapartemant itu. Dilihatnya seluruh ruang kamar itu yang tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan diluar kamar itu. Barang-barang berharga yang semestinya berada diatas menjadi sampah tak berguna dilantai kamar.

"Sasuke kau kenapa ?" Gaara yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dilantai bersandar diranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendekatinya untuk mencaritau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke" Gaara menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke yang sedang terduduk.

"Kau" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk melihat siapa yang berada didepannya yang ternyata adalah Gaara, sahabatnya.

"Iya ini aku, ada apa ? Kenapa tempat ini menjadi seperti ini ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke malah mencengkram kerah baju yang Gaara pakai, mengankatnya untuk berdiri.

"Dimana Hinata !"

"A-apa maksudmu, a-aku tidak tau dimana dia Sasuke, a-aku benar-benar tidak tau. Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak tau, lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Aku sudah berpesan padamu untuk menjaganya disaat aku tidak ada tapi kenapa kau tidak menjaganya !"

"Aku tidak tau jika waktu itu kau dibawa pergi ke Amerika. Disaat kau menghubungiku untuk menjaganya semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah pergi tanpa ada orang yang tau. Dirumah, disekolah, maupun dimanapun aku tidak mampu menemukannya" Sasuke perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Gaara yang akhirnya membuat dirinya terduduk diranjang.

"Lalu aku harus mencarinya kemana. Tak ada satupun petunjuk dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Sasuke tertunduk lesu saat mengatakan itu. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa berjalan saat ini.

Gaara ikut duduk diranjang tanpa selimut maupun sprei yang dicampakan Sasuke dilantai itu untuk ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan selain mencari tanpa henti sebelum dia ditemukan. Tapi aku perna melakukannya, dan hasilnya... tidak ada sama sekali" Gaara memegang bahu Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya yang terlihat sedang menangis.

"Demi anak yang dikandungnya, dia kabur dari rumah. Demi anak yang dikandungnya dia membuang semuanya... Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh diam saja disini. Aku akan mencarinya !" Sasuke lantas mengusap air matanya dengan sekali usap dengan lengan bajunya sebelum dirinya berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan

Gaara yang masih duduk sendirian ditempat itu.

...

.

...

Satu hari, Satu minggu, Satu bulan, bahkan sampai Satu tahun Sasuke mencari keberadaan Hinata keseluruh penjuru Konoha namun hasilnya tetap Nihil. Tak ada kabar tentang keberadaan Hinata, tak ada informasi satupun tentang dirinya sekarang berada. Gila, hancur, frustasi itulah yang dialami Sasuke sekarang. Tak ada perkembangan itu pula yang membuatnya sekarang menghabiskan hidupnya diklub malam. Dari malam hingga pagi dirinya habiskan untuk minum-minuman haram itu agar pikiran gilanya tentang Hinata pergi meskipun itu sulit baginya.

Seperti saat ini, dirinya menghabiskan malam didepan bartender berjam-jam meneguk beberapa gelas minuman yang dipesannya bersama Gaara disampingnya.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja, apa ada yang menggangu pikiranmu sekarang ?" tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, Sasuke diam saja masih asik dengan kegiatannya memutar cincin silver yang ada dijari kelingkinnya tidak memperdulikan gelas yang baru saja diisi oleh bartander. Cincin dimana kenangan akan Hinata muncul kembali diingatannya.

Flash back

Sudah satu minggu ini Sasuke mencari Hinata namun tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Keputusan untuk pulang kerumahpun dirinya ambil meski dirinya ada kemungkinan akan bertemu Ayah yang dia benci.

"Sasuke dari mana saja kau !" Ibu dari Sasuke bernama Mikoto yang sangat khawatir dengan anak bungsunya yang tak kunjung pulang setelah kembali dari Amerika dengan antusias langsung menghampiri anaknya yang sekarang sedang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada saat mendengar dari pelayan yang mengatakan bahwa putranya itu telah kembali.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi Ibunya yang sedang berlari bersusah payah untuk menghampirinya, dia malah bertingkah cuek tidak memperdulikan apa-apa dan terus saja melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke !" langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Ibunya.

"Kau dari mana saja, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang kerumah ?"

"Lepaskan aku Kaa-san" Sasuke berucap datar saat mengatakan itu.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus-"

"Lepaskan aku !" dengan reflekpun Mikoto melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan putranya itu karena terkaget akibat bentakan barusan.

"Sasuke-" Mikoto berucap lirih membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke lantas meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian disana mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun karena masih terlalu terkejut menerima perlakuan kasar dari putra kesayangannya yang dulu tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya apa lagi melawannya.

...

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, Mikoto yang hafal dengan sifat putranya yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya membuat dirinya berani membukanya.

Dilihatnya putra bungsu yang dirindukannya meski sempat berteriak padanya tadi sedang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Sasuke" Mikoto berucap pelan saat dirinya telah duduk disisi ranjang milik putranya itu sambil membelai rambut mencuat milik putranya.

Tak beberapa lama Mikoto melakukan itu, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kaa-san" Sasuke yang merasakan Ibunya sedang berada dikamarnya dan membelai rambutnya itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya untuk menanggapi keperluan Ibunya dikamarnya.

"Untuk apa Kaa-san disini ?" Sasuke berucap datar.

"Kau tidak pulang apa karena gadis bernama Hinata ?"

Kontan saja Sasuke yang mendengar Ibunya yang menyebut nama Hinata langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh harap jika Ibunya itu tau akan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Apa Kaa-san pernah bertemu dengan Hinata ? Apa Kaa-san tau dimana dia sekarang ?" Sasuke bertanya penuh antusias membuat Mikoto merubah raut wajahnya yang semula biasa saja menjadi sedih.

"Kaa-san, kenapa ? Apa -"

"Maafkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak tau dimana Hinata sekarang. Bahkan Kaa-san tidak pernah melihat wajahnya satu kalipun"

"Tapi Kaa-san tau nama Hinata dari mana ?"

Mikoto lantas meraih tangan milik Sasuke dan menaruh sebuah cincin silver ditelapak tangannya.

"Inikan ?"

"Itu adalah cincin yang pernah diberikan salah satu penjaga gerbang kepadaku dulu setelah beberapa hari kau pergi ke Amerika. Penjaga itu bilang bahwa seorang gadis bernama Hinata-lah yang memberikan cincin itu"

"Hinata"

"Gadis itu datang kesini untuk mencoba menemuimu. Tapi saat mendengar kau telah pergi ke Amerika, gadis itu malah menangis didepan gerbang beberapa menit sebelum dia menyerahkan cincin itu dan pergi. Namun bukan itu saja, penjaga itu juga mengatakan bahwa sebelum gadis itu pergi, gadis itu menitipkan pesan padamu jika kau pulang nanti. Pesan itu adalah... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ataupun mempercayaimu lagi karena semua yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kepalsuan belaka. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai itu semua. Selamat tinggal Sasuke, semoga aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu lagi"

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak pernah bohong. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Jangan ragukan aku Hinata" Sasuke lantas menggenggam erat cincin yang ada ditangannya dan pergi berlari keluar meski beberapa kali dirinya sempat hampir terjatuh.

Flash back end

"Kenapa sudah selama ini aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Apakah dia sengaja menghindariku ?" Sasuke berucap pelan namun masih dapat didengar Gaara yang ada disampingnya meski suara ditempat itu sangat bising.

Sebelum menjawab Gaara menyempatkan dahulu meminum vodka yang ada digelasnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai kembali mengering "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau sudah mencarinya, aku juga. Tapi hasilnya tidak ada... Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat betapa bencinya dia padamu. Kau harus melepaskannya Sasuke, kau harus melupakannya" Gaara lantas memegang bahu Sasuke yang terlihat menegang mendengar kata-katanya.

"... Jika itu yang terbaik untuknya. Maka mulai saat ini aku ... tak akan pernah mencarinya lagi"

**Akhir dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan...**


	9. Chapter 9

Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya sih T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Pastinya gaje, Abal, Ooc, dan sebagainya

Don't like don't read

Awalnya makan siang yang dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Nozumi sekarang berjalan seperti biasa, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat seseorang datang menghampiri meja mereka untuk miminta izin duduk bersama.

"Apa tempat ini kosong?" belum sempat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu namun orang yang bertanya itu dengan 'lancannya' sudah menduduki kursi yang ia maksud.

"Tou-san!" Nozumi yang menangkap sosok pria yang duduk didepannya adalah Sasuke, maka tanpa dirinya sadari teriakan panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya.  
>Reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinatapun tak jauh berbeda dengan putrinya, namun bedanya Hinata hanya terdiam saja sangking terkejutnya.<p>

...

Flashback

Sasuke yang baru saja dari rumah Hinata langsung dengan kasarnya mendorong pintu apartemant milik Gaara setelah dirinya menekan nomor pin-pin untuk membukanya.

"Gaara!" Sasuke berteriak didalam apartemant itu sambil menuju arah dimana Gaara pastinya sedang tidur sekarang dijam-jam seperti ini.

Brak

Lagi-lagi dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu yang sedang tertutup dengan kasar untuk menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dirinya sekarang.

"Aaaa...!"

"Sial ada apa ini?" Gaara yang terkejut akan suara gebrakan pintu itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya diranjang dengan memperlihatkan dadanya yang polos tanpa busana serta tubuh bagian bawah yang tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Cih," decih Sasuke sebelum dirinya meninggalkan tempat itu "Aku minta minumanmu." lanjut Sasuke saat dirinya berbalik.

Gaara yang merasakkan jika sahabat baiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan kesal, maka dengan segera dirinya mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang sekarang ada didepan.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sedang ada masalah saat ini, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu." Gaara berbicara pada perempuan yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menutupi dadanya dengan selimut yang ada diatas ranjang.

"Baiklah." menuruti perkataan Gaara, perempuan berambut coklat pendek itupun kembali berbaring diranjang.

Selesai mengenakan celana serta kemeja yang tidak ia kancingkan, Gaara kemudian keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman menuju kearah Sasuke yang sedang minum-minum disofa didepan televisi yang tidak memperlihatkan acara apapun kecuali layar hitam.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini?" Gaara bergumam sendiri sebelum dirinya mendekati Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih datang-datang menggebrak pintu seperti itu, membuat aku dan Matsuri jantungan saja."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke karena dirinya hanya terus minum tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi.  
>Memang takkan mudah membuat sahabatnya itu bicara sekarang, mood yang buruk pasti itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.<p>

"Apa karena Hinata?" Gaara mulai menebak-nebak akan apa yang sedang menimpa sahabatnya sekarang, yang membuat gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti untuk meneguk minumannya meski hanya sebentar.

"Jadi benar karena Hinata." tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengubah apa yang pernah kau- "

"Aku sudah berakhir." potong Sasuke cepat saat menghentikan acara minumnya "Aku sudah berusaha mengubah keadaan ini, tapi hasilnya aku tak bisa mengubah apapun... Aku meminta, meminta, dan meminta, tapi semua itu percuma saja karena dia terlalu membenciku. Aku menyerah... Menyerah akan cinta... Menyerah akan semuanya..." Sasuke mulai meneguk kembali minumannya.

"Kau menyerah begitu saja... Tapi kau sudah berjanji jika bertemu dengannya maka kau akan mengubah-"

"Aku harus melakukan apa, melihatku saja dia tidak mau, bagaimana bisa aku mengubah keadaan ini!" Sasuke berteriak dihadapan Gaara meski dengan mata yang mulai berkaca. Namun dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya itu saat dirinya menyadari air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Cih." decih Sasuke mengusap air matanya yang keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Kau harus mengubah keadaan ini, kau harus bisa. Kau tak bisa menyerah begitu saja... Meskipun kau mau menyerah, tapi hatimu tidakkan...? Karena kau tidak bisa membohongi hatimu sendiri."

Pyar...!

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, membanting gelas yang tadi dirinya pegang dan menatap tajam Gaara.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah aku katakan...! Dia membenciku, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku!"

"Kalau begitu kau jangan meminta maaf kepadanya jika dia tidak mau memaafkanmu!" Gaara mulai berteriak dihadapan Sasuke saat dirinya ikut berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu...? Tidak meminta maaf?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara untuk tidak usah meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Ya, tidak usah meminta maaf pada Hinata jika dia begitu membencimu... Yang berusia 17 tahun."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Dia membencimu yang berusia 17 tahun bukan?"

"Kau sekarang bukanlah Sasuke usia 17 tahun. Mulailah hidup baru, berkenalanlah dengan Hinata yang sekarang... Mulailah dari awal lagi seperti saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya dulu."

"Kau bercanda. Memulai hidup baru," Sasuke kembali duduk saat amarahnya sedikit mereda "Memulai dari awal. Kau pikir akan semudah itu."

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke kembali duduk setelah amarahnya mereda membuat dirinya ikut kembali duduk disampingnya "Memang ini tidak akan mudah. Akupun tidak yakin kalau Hinata akan dengan mudah menerima gagasanku ini... Tapi tidak ada salahnyakan mencoba jika ini baik untukmu. Sukur-sukur Hinata akan menerimamu kembali."

"Tapi..., aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini." Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

"Demi putrimu kau tidak boleh menyerah. Demi putrimu kau harus mendapatkan Hinata kembali." Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Gaara.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Sudah cukup kehidupan malam yang kau jalani untuk kesenangan semumu. Pergilah ke Hinata, cobalah gagasanku ini, dan dapatkan kembali Hinata serta putrimu untuk menciptankan keluarga yang selama ini kau inginkan. Keluarga yang akan membuatmu bahagia." Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kau," ucap Sasuke tak percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kotor sahabatnya.

Flashback end

...

"Jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu saat melihat wajah tampanku ini nona." Sasuke mencoba bersikap ramah kepada Hinata untuk menunjukkan jika dirinya telah berubah. Ditaruhnya gelas berisikan jus tomat yang dibawanya keatas meja, didepan mata Nozumi membuat anak perempuan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini?" Hinata berucap ketus saat dirinya mulai dapat bersuara kembali.

"Tentu saja untuk makan siang, mau apa lagi. Aku sejak pagi belum sempat sarapan."

"Jangan konyol kau. Aku tau itu bukan alasanmu sebenarnya datang ketempat ini. Cepat katakan untuk apa kau datang kesini. Lagi pula kau bilang tadi pagi kau akan-"

"Pergi, dari kehidupanmu." Sasuke memotong cepat ucapan Hinata karena dirinya bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Ya itu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" Sasuke berucap pelan sambil menatap wajah Hinata didepannya. Dirinya ingin tau apa reaksi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Ibu dari putri kandungnya itu. Jika Hinata berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada keraguan disana, maka dirinya akan benar-benar menyerah. Tapi jika masih ada keraguan dari ucapan Hinata, maka gagasan dari Gaara akan dirinya coba untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

"I-itu," Hinata menunduk sambil tergagap karena tidak yakin mau menjawab apa. Dia mau menjawab 'iya' tapi lidahnya kelu, dia mau menjawab 'tidak' tapi rasa sakit yang dulu dirinya alami tidak akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja.

Melihat Hinata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lega. Karena dengan begitu dia tau jika Hinata masih bisa menerimanya didalam kehidupannya.

"Aku memang pantas untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Gaara sempat mengatakan bahwa yang kau benci adalah aku yang berusia 17 tahun yang meninggalkanmu, jadi dia mengatakan untuk memulai hidup baru, mulai dari awal, serta mulai mengenalmu diusia yang sekarang ini."

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin mengatakan-"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin kembali padamu diusia ini, melupakan masa lalu kita."

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah aku tidak bisa memulainya dari awal seperti yang dikatakan Gaara. Karena menurutku itu semua konyol.  
>Karena mulai dari awal berarti membuang semua cintaku yang pernah aku rasakan padamu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.<br>Terlebih lagi Nozumi hadir dikehidupan ini. Aku tidak mau untuk tidak mengakuinya. Karena memulai hidup baru berarti tidak mengakui Nozumi sebagai-, kau tau kan." Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa Nozumi adalah putri kandungnya dihadapan Nozumi sendiri, karena Nozumi masih mengira bahwa Ayah kandungnya masih ada diluar sana, bukan dirinya.

"Ijinkan aku masuk kekehidupanmu Hinata. Aku akan mencintaimu Hinata. Aku akan mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."

Deg

'Apa maksudnya ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia mau kembali padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mampu.  
>Kami-sama tolong aku. Bukakanlah mataku ini. Berikanlah aku jawaban yang terbaik untuk hidupku ini Kami-sama. Aku mohon bantu aku Kami-sama.' perasaan Hinata sekarang masih campur aduk untuk menentukan jawabanya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan hal ini.<br>Tapi semua ini akan berakhir jika dirinya menjawab tidak.  
>Sasuke akan meninggalkannya jika dirinya menjawab tidak. Ini akan lebih baik. Hidupnya akan kembali berjalan lebih baik tanpanya.<p>

Hinata telah memutuskan. Putusannya mungkin akan menyakitkan, tapi ini yang terbaik. Untuknya, Nozumi, mau Sasuke. Sasuke harus memulai hidup baru meski itu tanpanya. Itulah yang terbaik.

"Aku-" Hinata bersuara membuat Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata dengan serius.  
>Dari sorot mata yang ditunjukan Sasuke, dirinya berharap agar dapat diterima kembali. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan sesuai dengan harapannya, sehingga sekarang Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena tak mampu mengatakannya sambil memandang wajah milik Sasuke.<p>

"A-aku, a-aku tid-" ucap Hinata terpotong saat pandangannya yang menunduk menangkap cincin yang tersemat dijari kelingking kiri milik Sasuke.  
>Hinata tersentak, dia tau cincin apa itu. Cincinnya dulu, cincinnya yang pernah menghiasi jari manis kirinya. Cincin yang pernah diberikan Sasuke untuknya untuk menunjukkan betapa besar cinta yang dirinya rasakan.<p>

'Apakah ini petunjuk yang kau berikan padaku Kami-sama. Apa ini yang terbaik untukku. Tapi-' Hinata kembali membisu membuat Sasuke menyadarkannya kembali kedunia nyata dengan suaranya.

"Hinata."

"Ah, i-iya." Hinata mulai tersadar kembali dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keputus-"

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa." Hinata menjawab membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega.

Dirinya diterima, dia dapat kembali kekehidupan milik Hinata.  
>Dengan perasaan senang, dirinya mendekati tempat Nozumi duduk, mengecup pipinya sehingga pipi milik Nozumi bersemu merah.<p>

"Tou-san!" kaget Nozumi.

"Nozumi Tou-san senang sekali. Biarkan Tou-san menciummu." Sasuke semakin melancarkan kecupannya kepipi Nozumi sehingga Nozumi yang mengalami itu menjadi kerepotan untuk menghalanginya.

Hinata sendiri, dia hanya tersenyum melihat aksi mereka berdua. Aksi yang bisa dikatakan menyenangkan bagi hatinya.  
>Ayah dan anak bisa saling menyayangi.<p>

"Tou-san hentikan." rengek Nozumi.

"Hentikan, tidak mau. Kalau mau cium dulu Tou-san."

"Janji ya setelah aku cium Tou-san tidak menciumku lagi?"

"Iya Tou-san janji."

Dan begitulah selanjutnya...

Akan tetapi tidak lama berselang, dari arah luar masuklah seorang pria berambut perak bermatakan kiri yang cidera.  
>Dengan mengenakan setelan jas biru tua, pria itu mendekati meja tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul.<p>

"Hinata."

Hinata yang dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.  
>Matanya membulat, dia kaget, dia lupa tentang pertemuannya dengan Kakashi hari ini disini.<p>

"Kakashi-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu kemudian mengecup kening milik Hinata sebelum dia beralih mengacak rambut milik Nozumi.

"Nozu kau rindu jii-san?"  
>Nozumi yang melihat Kakashi didepannya mulai menggeser Ibunya duduk untuk memeluk Kakashi.<p>

"Jii-san!" teriak Nozumi senang sebelum Kakashi menggendongnya.

"Hm." Kakashi tersenyum.

Saat pandangannya beralih kearah Sasuke, raut wajah Kakashi mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapa dia.  
>Dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya diterima baik oleh Sasuke.<p>

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Bersambung-

Akhirnya bisa publis yang ini dulu.

Tanks buat :

SuHi-18, Seiran, sasuhina-caem, uchihyuu nagisa, Mizuki Kana, serta Rk-Hime yang mau RnR chapter kemarin.

Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya... Peluk, cium, penuh cinta dariku (huek- semuanya muntah membacanya.) 


	10. Chapter 10

-Dulu, Sekarang, dan Nanti-

Disclaimer : Naruto masih bikinan Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Mestinya T

Pairing : SasuHina

-0-

Don't like Don't read

-0-

Adegan itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Menyaksikan keakraban yang dipertontonkan antara pria bernama Kakashi dengan Hinata didepan matanya secara langsung, sungguh menyesakkan dada Sasuke. Senyum Hinata merekah saat berada didekat pria itu. Senyum yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat semenjak ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Senyum lembut tanpa terdapat bebeban disana, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal pada pria itu, karena dirinya tidak mampu membuat Hinata tersenyum kepadannya seperti senyum yang diberikan kepada pria itu sekarang. Sungguh membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal saat ini.

Untunglah hal itu cepat berakhir sehingga Sasuke dapat melewatinya dengan damai, tanpa menunjukkan kekesalannya didepan mata Nozumi secara langsung. Dia tidak mau dicap pria menakutkan dimata putri kandungnya. Dia tidak mau hanya karena kesalahan bersikap sesaat, Nozumi malah menjadi menjauhinya. Menjauhi selaku ayah kandungnya dan malah semakin dekat dengan pria menyebalkan bernama Kakashi.

"Kau sangat akrab sekali dengannya Hinata," Sasuke berucap setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Kakashi keluar dari tempat mereka berada bersama dengan mengajak Nozumi ikut serta bersamanya, untuk berjalan-jalan kesuatu tempat sesuai dengan permintaan Hinata yang ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Maka dari itu sekarang mereka tinggal berdua saja duduk ditempat itu.

"Apa dia temanmu?"

Meskipun Sasuke marah terhadap keakraban yang terjalin pada Hinata dan Kakashi, tapi tetap saja dia masih berpikiran positif pada hubungan yang sedang terjalin pada mereka. Dia masih tetap berfikir jika hubungan yang sedang dijalin oleh Hinata dan Kakashi adalah teman, sebatas teman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Mereka hanya sebatas teman.

"Iya, dia temanku,"

Terdengar nada keragun disaat Hinata mengucapkan itu, namun meskipun seperti itu Sasuke tetap merasa sedikit bernafas lega akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Kakashi selain hanya berteman. Bukan seperti dugaannya sebelumnya.

"Tapi,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Hinata. Dia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang serius karena mendengar kata 'tapi' diucapannya berikutnya. Kata 'tapi' yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Kata 'tapi' yang mengubah arti semua persepsi yang dipikirkan Sasuke barusan.

"Tapi apa Hinata?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menyampaikan kenyataan yang membuatnya dari awal dirinya tidak dapat kembali menerima Sasuke kembali kekehidupannya. Terlebih lagi dia telah menerima Sasuke kembali kekehidupannya. Apa jadinya jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke.

"Heh... Jangan katakan kalau dia kekasihmu Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mengucapkannya. Dia tersenyum untuk menanggapi lelucon yang ia buat. Lelucon yang mengatakan bahwa Kakashi adalah kekasih dari Hinata. Hinata yang sangat ia cintai untuk saat ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku," Sasuke sedikit senang mendengarnya, tapi perasaan khawatir masih dapat ia rasakan "... Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi dia adalah... calon suamiku. Dia adalah tunanganku."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna mendengar pengakuan Hinata itu. Perasaan tidak enak yang selama ini ia rasakan ternyata menjadi kenyataan, bahkan ini terlalu buruk. Calon suami - tunangan, ini bahkan terlalu buruk dibandingkan dengan seorang kekasih.

"C-calon suami... T-tunangan... Kau pasti bercandakan Hinata?" Sasuke masih mencoba tidak mempercayainya. Dia terlalu takut untuk mempercayainya, jadi dia akan tetap terus mencoba menyangkalnya dan akan terus menyangkalnya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bercanda,"

"Tidak." lirih Sasuke dengan mengelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk memungkiri ini semua.

"Dia memang tunanganku,"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan menikah dengannya,"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan hidup bersamanya."

"TIDAK!"

BRAK

Sasuke mulai menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya dengan sangat keras sehingga Hinata terkaget dan menghentikan ucapannya selanjutnya. Tak ayal semua pelanggan ditempat itu pun ikut terdiam karena gebrakan Sasuke. Mereka langsung menghentikan acara yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk memandangi tempat Sasuke maupun Hinata duduk.

Sasuke tidak peduli pandangan-pandangan itu. Dia masih tetap terfokus pandangannya pada Hinata yang berada dihadapannya. Meski mendengar bisikan-bisikan pelanggan lain untuknya yang terdengar ditelinganya dengan jelas sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa Hidup dengannya! Aku... Aku..." suara Sasuke memelan "Aku... Aku kau aggap apa Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun." suara Hinata terdengar ikut memelan, menyesuaikan nada suara yang dikeluarkan mulut Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan aku dapat kembali kekehidupanmu. Tapi-, tapi kenapa seperti ini Hinata, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini ... Berakhir disaat kau telah bersedia menerimaku kembali dikehidupanmu," Sasuke menjeda ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali "Kau masih membencikukan, jadi kau mempermainkanku seperti ini Hinata..."

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak lagi membencimu."

"Tidak," Sasuke tersenyum miris "Lalu apa ini... Kau telah memberikan harapan padaku untuk kembali kekehidupanmu, tapi itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Kau mempermainkanku Hinata, kau mempermainkanku. Hanya untuk membalasku, kau memupuk tinggi harapanku kembali, agar kau bisa menghancurkannya dalam satu hempasan keras. Kau sangat membenciku. Kau sangat-sangat membenciku, sehingga sejak awal kau tidak pernah memaafkanku, iyakan? Iyakan Hinata?" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung memalingkan kepalannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk bertujuan menutupi matanya yang sedang berkaca-kaca agar tidak dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Aku sungguh tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya-"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengisi hatimu Hinata. Biarkan aku mengisi hari-harimu seperti dulu," Sasuke mendekap kedua jemari Hinata dengan kedua jemarinya untuk semakin meyakinkannya "Tinggalkanlah dia, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah istriku, dan biarkan aku menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya untuk Nozumi, Hinata."

Kali ini Hinata dengan jelas dapat melihat kedua bola mata berkaca milik Sasuke. Hinata tidak mengira Sasuke yang dulunya memiliki ego dan kepribadian keras bisa-bisanya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi seorang perasa yang hampir menitikan air matanya agar dirinya mau kembali kepadanya, tidak seperti dulu yang akan memaksakan semua kehendaknya agar mendapatkan yang ia mau. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berubah seperti ini sehinga air mata yang ia bendung sekian lama tidak dapat kembali ia bendung, sehingga sekarang air mata miliknya menetes dikedua pipinya.  
>"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." meskipun hati Hinata terteguh karena perubahan sifat Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi lebih perasa, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan seorang Kakashi hanya untuk Sasuke. Perbuatan itu terlalu berat untuk Hinata lakukan "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Hinata melepaskan jemari Sasuke dari jemarinya agar dia dapat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berencana segera pergi, namun suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.<p>

"Apa? Apa hebatnya dia dibanding aku Hinata? Apa hebatnya?... Aku pastinya lebih kaya darinya, aku juga lebih muda darinya. Dan yang paling utama, aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding dia Hinata. Kembalilah padaku, aku lebih baik darinya."

Mendengar itu, Hinata berbalik. Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berbalik menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Lebih baik darinya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran jika kau lebih baik darinya. Kaya, aku tidak peduli dengan uang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan soal uang. Lebih muda, aku tidak memperdulikan umur seseorang jika orang itu mau menerimaku apa adanya. Lebih mencintaiku, dari mana kau tau jika kau lebih mencintaiku dibanding dia...

Dia ada untukku saat aku membutuhkanku. Dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untukku. Sedangkan kau! Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkan semua itu. Apa itu yang kau sebut lebih mencintaiku...

Dan disaat kau datang kembali kekehidupanku, kau ingin aku membuang orang yang tulus mencintaiku demi alasan cintamu lebih besar darinya...

Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Aku ingin hidup bersamannya meski cintamu lebih besar darinya. Aku ingin hidup dengannya meski kau lebih kaya dan muda dibanding dia, karena aku lebih memilih dia yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun, tidak seperti kau yang meninggalkanku.

Dia lebih baik darimu, karena dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Hinata pergi, dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mematung ditempatnya setelah mengucapkan itu.  
>Hinata pergi sambil menghampiri Nozumi yang baru saja masuk ketempat itu lagi bersama Kakashi sesaat setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua ucapannya pada Sasuke.<p>

"Hinata ada apa?"

Hinata bungkam, dia tidak memperdulikan pertannyaan Kakashi barusan dan terus saja berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Nozumi disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Kakashi binggung dengan keadaan tunangannya itu, tapi jika Hinata tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal itu, maka Kakashi hanya bisa menerimanya dengan tanpa banyak tanya.

"Tunangan... Lucu sekali." Sasuke terduduk lesu memandang Hinata yang masih terlihat berjalan ditrotoar dari balik kaca, menggandeng Nozumi serta disampingnya terdapat Kakashi yang masih terlihat bingung.

Mungkin ini saatnya dia harus menyerah. Meskipun ini menyakitkan, tapi seorang tunangan, berarti Hinata telah berhasil menemukan cintanya kembali dari diri seorang Kakashi. Mungkin Kakashi memanglah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Hinata.

Tapi meskipun seperti itu. Sasuke tidak mampu menerimanya sampai kapanpun itu. Karena Hinata adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

-000-

Beberapa hari semenjak terakhir bertemu dengan Hinata, hari-hari Sasuke ia habiskan didalam kamar. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa disana. Dia tidur, makan, dan kembali tidur setelahnya. Baginya hidupnya sekarang tidak menyenangkan lagi saat Hinata mengatakan akan hidup bersama orang lain, bukannya dengan dirinya.

Ini membuatnya gila, benar-benar gila saat harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Wanita yang selalu ada dikepalanya akan bersanding disisi orang lain.

Tok tok tok

Disaat Sasuke masih membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal berwarna putih miliknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya, dari arah luar terdengar suara ketukan yang mengganggunya. Suara ketukan yang menandakan jika seseorang yang ada diluar ingin masuk kedalam, dan orang itu pastinya bukan ibunya karena ibunya tidak mungkin mengetuk terlebih dahulu setelah hafal betul dengan sifatnya yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang ada didepan kamarnya, namun setelah beberapa kali dia mendengar ketukan itu berkali-kali yang dilancarkan seseorang itu, membuatnya yang sekarang sedang dilanda frustasi semakin bertambah frustasi.

"Apa!" teriak Sasuke didepan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu maid yang bekerja dirumahnya.

"M-maaf saya mengganggu Sasuke-sama, t-tapi saya terpaksa melakukan ini karena dibawah ada telphone untuk anda." ucap maid itu dengan takut-takut akibat bentakan Sasuke.

Tidak seperti biasanya ada orang yang menghubunginya lewat telphone rumahnya. Biasanya juga jika hal itu penting, pasti seseorang itu akan menghubungi lewat ponsel miliknya.

Apakah orang ini tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya. Kalau benar siapa dia? Itulah yang ada dikepala Sasuke yang sekarang masih sangat pusing.

"Dari siapa?" nada ruara Sasuke kembali datar.

"Dari seorang wanita bernama Hinata."

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut mendapati Hinata menelphonenya dirumah, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ingatannya tentang tunangan membuatnya kembali memupus harapan akan apapun yang akan ia fikirkan tentang tujuan Hinata menghubunginya. Hinata tidak mungkin menghubunginya karena ingin kembali kekehidupannya. Hinata mungkin menghubunginya hanya untuk mengundangnya dalam acara pernikahannya.

Itu sungguh membuat Sasuke malas untuk menanggapinya. Apa belum puas setelah mengatakan jika dia sudah memiliki tunangan untuk membuatnya hancur seperti ini, dan dia masih mau membuatnya lebih hancur lagi untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Sungguh kejam jika hal itu benar terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Bilang padanya jika aku tidak akan pernah menghadiri pernikahan yang akan ia lakukan sampai kapanpun." Sasuke hampir menutup rapat-rapat pintu kamar miliknya setelah mengatakan itu, sebelum niatnya itu dihentikan oleh suara maid itu lagi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-sama keliru. Wanita bernama Hinata itu menelphone kesini bukan karena masalah pernikahan seperti yang Sasuke-sama kira. Namun melainkan dia menelphone hanya ingin menanyakan apakah Sasuke-sama mengetahui akan keberadaan putrinya bernama Nozumi atau tidak."

"Nozumi, apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke-sama, wanita itu tidak mengatakan secara detilnya." maid itu berucap membuat Sasuke dengan segera menuruni tangga menuju ketempat telphone rumahnya yang berada di lantai bawah.

Dengan penuh penasaran dia menempelkan gagang telphone yang telah ia pegang ketelinganya sambil bersuara untuk menandakan jika dirinya telah berada disambungannya sekarang.

"Ya Hinata, ini aku. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Diseberang sana sebenarnya Hinata ragu akan tindakannya menghubungi Sasuke setelah kejadian di Cafe dulu. Namun demi menemukan Nozumi, Hinata mengesampingkan apapun meskipun itu menghubungi Sasuke hanya untuk mencari informasi akan keberadaannnya.

"Begini Sasuke-kun, apakah kau melihat Nozumi?"

"Nozumi, aku tidak melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Itu... Sebenarnya hari ini Nozumi kabur dari rumah. Dia kabur karena ingin menemuimu. Dia mencarimu."

"Apa, kabur! Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya? Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui dimana aku tinggal!"

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun hiks hiks," sekarang terdengar Hinata menangis disela bicaranya "Tolong bantu aku untuk menemukannya Sasuke-kun hiks hiks."

Tentu saja tanpa diminta Sasuke akan tetap ikut mencarinya. Nozumi adalah putri kandungnya. Dia adalah tanggung jawabnya pula meski Hinata memilih untuk hidup dengan siapa.

"Iya, aku akan mencarinya sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku berhasil menemukannya."

"Tolong aku Sasuke-kun."

"Iya."

Dan berikutnya hubungan telephone itu terputus. sasuke sekarang benar-benar bingung harus mencari Nozumi kemana. Selama ini dia tidak memiliki tempat khusus yang pernah menjadi tempat penting untuknya dengan Nozumi. Jadi ide untuk mencarinya kesuatu tempat khusus, benar-benar tidak muncul dikepalanya.

-0-

"Maaf, apa anda melihat anak ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan gambar Nozumi yang pernah ia ambil dari ponsel miliknya pada seorang ibu-ibu yang berjalan dikawasan lingkungan sekolah tempat Nozumi belajar.

Ibu-ibu itu mengeleng menandakan dia tidak mengetahui anak perempuan yang ada dilayar ponsel pemuda yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat akan keberadaan anak itu sehingga dirinya hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tau.

"Trima kasih."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan lagi. Sudah berjam-jam dirinya mencari akan keberadaan Nozumi diseluruh kota Konoha, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

Tak begitu banyak tempat kesukaan Nozumi yang diketahui oleh Sasuke menjadi alasan kegagalanya sekarang. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekali saat ini karena tidak mengetahui tempat kesukaan putri kandungnya sendiri.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan seorang ayah.

Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia tidak boleh menyerah saat ini. Dia harus menemukan Nozumi segera karena kemungkinan Nozumi saat ini membutuhkannya cukup besar. Nozumi saat ini mungkin saja sedang menangis ketakutan disuatu tempat, jadi dia tidak boleh berdiam diri saja ditempat ini meski telah berkali-kali tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Nozumi.

Dia tidak boleh menyerah saat ini. Dia tidak boleh.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan keberadaan Nozumi pada orang-orang yang berada disebuah taman yang masih terletak dikawasan itu.  
>Kali ini dia menanyakan keberadaan Nozumi ditempat itu. Namun lagi-lagi banyak orang yang tidak mengetahuinya... Kecuali anak laki-laki lebih kecil dari usia Nozumi yang sedang bermain dibak pasir dengan Ibunya. Anak laki-laki berambut cepak berwarna hijau lumut. Sedang Ibunya, wanita berumur hampir tiga puluhan berambut hitam bergelombang sebatas punggung.<p>

"Benarkah, kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke penuh harapan sambil menyodorkan foto Nozumi dilayar ponsel miliknya kehadapan anak itu.

"Iya aku yakin. Ibu, ini anak perempuan yang tadikan?" anak itu menarik lengan baju milik Ibunya yang pendek itu untuk mendekatkannya kedepan ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Mmm... Iya, ini anak yang tadi." Ibu-ibu itu mengangguk meyakini anak yang dilihatnya adalah anak yang sama dengan anak yang ada diponsel milik Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu nyonya?"

"Iya, aku yakin."

"Lalu dimanakah anak itu sekarang?"

"Kemungkinan anak itu masih berada dikantor keamanan wilayah ini."

"Kantor keamanan?" Sasuke kali ini terkejut dengan kemungkinan akan keberadaan Nozumi.

"Anak itu tadi beberapa jam yang lalu terlihat seperti anak tersesat, jadi anak itu dibawa oleh pihak keamanan disini untuk membantu menemukan orang tuannya."

Bagi Sasuke ini adalah keterangan yang sudah cukup untuk menemukan Nozumi. Dia tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu pada Ibu-ibu itu sebelum melesat pergi.

Meskipun kantor keamanan itu cukup jauh dari taman itu, Sasuke sedikitpun tak pernah mengurangi kecepatan larinya setelah mengetahui dimana letak kantor itu berada.

-0-

Setelah menuruni mobil, Sasuke langsung mendapatkan perhatian ekstra dari seluruh penghuni rumahnya.  
>Dari para penjaga, maid, serta sang Ibu sendiri perihal dengan apa yang sedang dibawahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya apa yang ada digendongannya. Seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Nozumi, sedang nyaman terlelap tidur digendongan Sasuke.<p>

Semua pekerja ditempat itu tentu saja penasaran dengan siapa anak yang dibawa oleh tuan muda mereka. Namun dikarenakan mereka disana hanya pekerja dan bukanlah orang yang berkepentingan, maka mereka hanya diam menyaksikan tuannya yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka masing-masing.

Beda dengan Mikoto selaku Ibu dari Sasuke. Dia yang melihat putranya membawa anak kecil digendongannya, dengan secepat mungkin dia menghampiri putaranya itu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya sekarang.

Dia mengikutinya, mengikuti terus hingga Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar miliknya sendiri dan meletakan anak itu diatas ranjang empuk miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa anak ini?" Mikoto menanyakan hal itu saat Sasuke mulai menyelimuti Nozumi.

"Dia putri Hinata, aku membawa anak ini karena... anak ini kabur dari rumah." Sasuke mengecup kening Nozumi sebelum berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Hinata, maksudmu Hinata yang ..." Mikoto mengikuti Sasuke dari samping. Dia dengan cepat dapat mengingat siapa Hinata itu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke meski tidak mendengar nama itu beberapa tahun.

"Ya, dia adalah putrinya."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya langsung pulang kerumahnya? Meskipun anak itu kabur, tapi Ibunya nanti khawatir mencarinya."

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hinata. Lagi pula..." Sasuke berhenti terlebih dahulu tepat didepan pintu "Aku ingin Kaa-san menemuinya."

"Aku? Kenapa?" Mikoto terlihat bingung akan kata-kata Sasuke. Untuk apa dia menemui anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Karena aku ingin Kaa-san mengenal cucu Kaa-san yang selama ini Kaa-san inginkan. Cucu dari aku yang memberikannya."

"Cucu, darimu? ... Maksudmu anak itu..."

"Dia anak kandungku. Dia anakku dan Hinata. Anak yang tidak mengetahui akulah Ayah kandungnya. Anak yang tanggal kelahirannya'pun aku tidak tau. Anak yang dipisahkan dariku karena perbuatan Tou-san. Anak yang sampai kapan'pun akan menjadi anakku meskipun apapun yang terjadi."

Mikoto menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengira jika Sasuke telah memiliki seorang anak. Dan karena perbuatan suaminya, putra kesayangannya harus mengalami semua itu.

Jadi inikah alasan kehidupan Sasuke yang kacau. Karena dirinya tidak dapat hidup bersama Hinata dan putrinya, sehingga kehidupan malam menjadi kehidupan yang ia pilih.

-0-

"Apakah itu benar? Apakah Tou-san benar adalah Tou-san kandung Nozu?"

Mendengan suara khas anak perempuan disaat dirinya menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ibunya membuat Sasuke memalingkan kepalannya kearah ranjang tempat Nozumi tadi ia baringkan. Sasuke melihat Nozumi telah bangun dari tidurnya. Anak itu duduk diatas ranjang sambil memandang lurus kearahnya.

Terlebih lagi mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kecilnya membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

Nozumi mendengarnya. Dia mendengar semua apa yang barusaja diucapkannya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan tentang semua ini.

"Apakah Tou-san benar-benar Tou-san kandung Nozu?"

"Nozumi itu..."

-Bersambung-

A/N : Untung ada fic yang hampir jadi, jadi aku selesaikan sekalian saja dan aku publis.

Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang berkomentar memberi semangat padaku di fic kehidupanku sesungguhnya sebelumnya. Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa tidak masalah dan apa salahnya menjalin hubungan dengan tetangga.

Tapi tidak untukku. Sesuai dengan pendapat 'uchihyuu nagisa' aku memegang prinsip 'tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan tetangga sampai kapanpun'.

Inilah aku.

Dan untuk 'n' entahlah aku harus menjawab apa untukmu. Aku sebenarnya tersanjung karena ada yang menyukaiku meski belum mengetahui seperti apa aku. Jadi, entahlah bagaimana aku harus menanggapimu. Terserah kau saja.

Dan, kenapa semuanya senang ya jika aku cowok, memang belum pada tau ya dari dulu aku ini cowok. Dari namanya'kan sudah kelihatan jika aku ini cowok.

Balas review ;

- sasuhina-caem : Memang hambar, karena momen baikan mereka tidak seindah yang diharapkan setelahnya.

- Mizuki Kana : Tidak akan ada konflik yang berkepanjangan karena ini hampir End. Untuk kembali kekeluarga Hyuuga, aku beri bocoran 'tidak'. Tidak semua kehidupan berjalan bahagia untuk setiap orang sesuai apa yang ia harapkan.

- n : Ada dong. Tinggal dicopot doang maskernya.

- siLLiequeenth : Calon suami.

- Aiza-chan Kim : Mana mungkin dijodohkan. Memang siapa yang mau menjodohkan Hinata. Dia'kan hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga.

- Animea Lover Ya-ha : Setidak menarik itukah judulnya..., memang sih. Habis ngak tau mau ngasih judul apa. Makasih sdah suka ma fic ini.

- uchihyuu nagisa : Sory jika masih ada kesalahan.

- RK-Hime : Udah taukan.

- Hizuka Miyuki : Sama kayak yang diatas, udah taukan.

- Hazena : Sama kayak yang lainnya, udah taukan.

- like it : Oke diusahakan update cepat seperti permintaan yang lainnya.

Fic multi chap yang akan dipublis berikutnya entah kapan adalah Hinata Senpai.

Review... ...selalu ditunggu...  
> <p>


End file.
